Love is a Joint Effort
by atiaahmed
Summary: After Harry and Severus come together as a family they have to face the threat of Voldemort returning. With Remus and Sirius by their sides, will they be able to stop his resurrection? And will jealousy wedge itself between father and son to separate what was bound in "Love is a Charm" and "Love is a Haven"? Severitus, no slash, Genfic, 4th year, Part three of "Love is..." series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Severus was sitting at her desk, sorting through the work he and Aurora had been able to accomplish yesterday. They had worked till late into the night and even though Aurora only started to get more vivacious with the lateness of the hour, he grew tired. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning he started dropping off occasionally and was resolutely sent to bed – or in this case, the couch. He had refused and said that he would go home or at least down to his dungeon quarters, but Aurora had heard none of it – "With the state you're in, you will fall down the stairs head first."

He had been too tired to reject the tempting offer and practically fell onto the sofa. Aurora had been nowhere near when he woke up and he assumed she was sleeping now. He had then started going over their results in quiet, trying to catch up to the work she had done while he slept. That's where she found him now.

"You're still here?", she asked surprised and he looked up to her, barefooted and clad in a faded pink dressing gown. He raised the parchment slightly and said

"You worked yesterday and I slept. Its only fair I at least see what you did."

She smiled "I have no idea how you can function at this hour without coffee."

He smiled back and said "I would be agreeable to a cup of course."

Nodding at the request Aurora made to call a house elf and have him bring breakfast for them both. She then helped Severus sort the papers, so they could spread the breakfast on the table.

"I hope there was no one waiting for you at home?", Aurora asked and Severus groaned, remembering Harry.

"I will never hear the end of it!"

Aurora chuckled guiltily and said "Take some flowers or chocolate and she may listen to you before hexing you right away."

She? Oh! Aurora thought he had a girlfriend or a wife or...

"No!", he assured, laughing at the thought "Its my son. My son is home alone."

"Oh!", Aurora said, a smile spreading over her features "I thought... well, how old is he?"

"Turned fourteen a while ago.", Severus said, relaxing and smoothly lied "Home schooled."

"Ah. I hope I don't take his father from him...", she said

"Oh, no he is quite happy spending the time with his godfathers and friends.", Severus said, eating breakfast as Aurora relaxed further.

"And his mother...?", Aurora asked tentatively.

"He is adopted.", Severus explained, "His parents died in the first war, he was an infant."

Aurora's features softened "I never knew... I would have never expected you would..."

"I knew his parents.", Snape explained "And I did not take him until later. He lived with relatives in the meantime and they did not treat him right."

"Oh, the poor child", she said with emotion "Where was he at your father's funeral?"

"I keep him away from public appearances.", Severus lied again "Nobody knows I have adopted him and I'd rather it stay that way. He is more happy away from the Wizarding World until he has to face them."

Aurora didn't quite understand that but as she did not know a lot about the situation, she decided to keep quiet.

"And you? Do have a spouse I should be worried about?", Snape joked "Or children?"

Aurora gave a short laugh, that sounded quite bitter "I... well, no spouse."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"I have a daughter.", she explained, sipping her coffee and avoiding his eyes "She's in hospital."

"What happened...?"

"She is in the Janus Thickey Ward."

Severus immediately recognized the name, it was the ward where Alice and Frank Longbottom stayed – the long time resident ward. He stared at her. There could be a number of reasons, but he suspected...

"She was cursed during the first war. Her father, my late husband, was an Auror. He was captured when he was out with her and killed when he refused to give out information.", she was talking without looking at him as if she had repeated that story many times over "To this day I don't know all they did to her and I mostly don't want to know either." Severus felt faintly sick at that pronouncement "But one thing was clear, they had done something permanent. Its a curse that can only be lifted by the caster himself or in the case of his death. She is catatonic."

Severus leaned back, breakfast forgotten "Do you know who...?"

"Rabastan Lestrange.", she said bitterly "And incapacitated in Azkaban there is no way for him to lift the curse. My lawyer has been in negotiation since then."

"There has been no agreement after all this time?", he asked, surprised, she shook her head with a sigh

"No, he will only lift the curse for freedom and I will never grant him that.", she said bitterly "He killed my husband, he practically killed my daughter. Azkaban is too good for him."

"But surely if it meant your daughter could be normal...", he said slowly, thinking of Harry and putting himself in that same position. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"But what about all those other victims? The Longbottoms? I see Neville almost every day. How could I look him into the eyes if I was responsible for his parents' torturers' freedom?"

Snape nodded, understanding her dilemma. Being the wife of an Auror surely meant she had high moral standards and a strong notion of justice.

Silence stretched between them and Snape felt the overwhelming need to comfort her and show her a way out. He felt faint at the idea of something similar happening to his child.

"But if he died...?", Snape said slowly, she smiled bitterly.

"Murder him in his sleep? Surely there would be no one to miss him, yes? How could I do that? How could I become as bad as them? That no one would miss him, everyone would agree with me and no one blame me – does it make it alright? I can hear Romolus' voice in my head, telling me no. He would never stand for this."

So she did have high moral standards... Severus could not agree, but it was not his decision to make. He would do anything to protect Harry, to heal him. But at the same time he remembered his little failure with the Dursleys and how Harry had reacted to that. Would he risk that again? He didn't know. But he could feel a surge of sympathy for the depressed mother sitting in front of him. For how many years was she living with this now? Harry was fourteen now, that made it thirteen years since the Dark Lord had vanished. He reached forward and grasped her hand.

"Don't ask how I know. But there is a possibility he will die soon."

Aurora looked up, the question of how he could possibly know on her lips, but she closed them and nodded. It didn't matter. She squeezed his hand and held on tightly to the small comfort, the only one she had allowed herself for thirteen years.

* * *

><p>When Severus returned home, he was in a strange mood. A mixture of sad and relieved. He opened the door and called "Harry? I'm back."<p>

"Kitchen!", Harry called, sounding quite pleased about something. Snape entered the kitchen to Harry licking a spoon, that seemed to have dough on it and a bowl in his lap.

"Are you making cookies?", Snape asked, bending down to look into his oven, that was baking a batch of chocolate chip cupcakes.

"Did you have fun?", Harry asked, ignoring his question and grinning wide, Snape turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Define 'fun'."

"Well you spent the night, so I thought...", the cheeky brat grinned again and Snape rolled his eyes.

"We worked till late and I slept on her couch, don't get any ideas."

"You are so boring!", Harry complained and brandished his spoon at him like a wan.

"Forgive me.", Snape said, not quite serious, taking a bit of the dough on his finger and tasting, he hummed appreciatively "Not bad, Mr. Potter."

Harry ignored him again "You spend so much time with her, you even spent the night. How can nothing happen between the two of you?"

"Because none of us wants it to.", Snape said casually and glanced at his oven "When will they be finished?"

"15 Minutes and I'll turn the oven off, they'll bake through with the rest heat – do not touch them!", Harry warned and then continued as if his father had never asked about the cupcakes "She's pretty, smart and nice. How can you not want her?"

Snape rolled his eyes at him and leaned back in the chair, stretching out his legs "I told you why already."

"And what about her?", Harry asked, inexplicably affronted by their whole non-romance "You are a nice person, you're smart, you're funny and if you try you can be handsome."

Snape wasn't sure if he should be warmed by the praise or angry at the offhand insult at the end. He knew he wasn't good looking but he didn't need reminding. "Thanks for your assessment, but I would advise you not to bring that up to her."

"I won't.", Harry pouted "would be weird anyway, she doesn't know about us."

"Not strictly. She knows I have a son but not that its you."

"You told her you have a son!", Harry said "Why?"

"Because its true.", he said slowly, not understanding where the problem was. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"You're not supposed to tell her! You're destroying your chances."

"Harry...", Snape said, thoroughly annoyed with him now "Stop this right now! I will not start a romantic relationship with her – or anybody else for that matter – and I will tell her whatever I... deem appropriate."

Harry pouted but Severus wasn't finished.

"And I am honestly insulted at your suggestion that I should – or would have any need to – lie to a woman about having a child just to... what? Sleep with her, make her fall in love with me?" Harry opened his mouth in horror to deny that but Severus didn't let him "Honesty is the only way forward if you want to achieve anything with anybody. And I am perfectly capable of seducing a woman without lying to her."

By this point Harry had turned a lovely shade of brick red and quietly said "Sorry, I didn't mean that.", before avoiding his eyes.

Snape seethed a moment in silence and then let the subject drop "What are your plans for today?"

"Ugh... Thought we could do something together?", he asked tentatively, not sure if his father was still angry at him.

"Any concrete plans?"

Harry shrugged "I don't suppose you want to fly with me?"

"I want to throw things at you.", Snape corrected and smirked at him, Harry smirked back.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>"Pause! Stop!", Harry screamed and got hit by another ball, which made him whine "Dad!"<p>

"What? You give up?", Snape said teasingly and throwing the next ball up and catching it again.

"No, I can see uncle Sirius and Remus coming up.", Harry was up far enough in the sky to spot them both coming closer, he followed their progress with his eyes and got hit by a ball again "Papa!"

"What? I don't see why I should be stopping."

Harry landed close to him and playfully shoved him, which made Severus grin. He ruffled his hair while they walked up to the house. Harry ran through the corridor and opened the front door to wave at his godfathers. Severus went into the kitchen, preparing tea.

Remus and Sirius hugged their godson as soon as he closed the door behind them and Sirius had transformed back.

"You OK kid? Didn't see you since your birthday."

"I was busy.", Harry said "We had a few things brewing, but its only analysing the results now."

"And he will gladly give that job up to me.", Severus added, levitating the tea in front of him to the couch, Harry grinned at him and cheekily said "You'll manage."

Remus laughed and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"The kid sure has you wrapped around his finger.", Sirius teased "Good job, Harry."

Snape rolled his eyes at the mutt and offered them seats. When they had all sat down, Harry squeezed between his godfathers, he innocently said "But he won't listen to me when it comes to Professor Sinistra."

"Aurora?", Remus asked surprised.

"Who's that?", Sirius threw in while Severus groaned in annoyance.

"She's the Astronomy teacher, Aurora Sinistra.", Remus supplied "What about her?"

"The little pest wants to play matchmaker."

Sirius grinned wide at them and said "Ah, I remember sweet little Aurora."

"You do?", Harry and Remus asked simultaneously while Severus scowled.

"She was in Hogwarts, when we were.", he said to Remus "Name was Hanson then. Remember? She married that Auror, was pregnant already with their kid by then."

"She has a child?", Harry asked.

"How do you remember?"

"Regulus told me about her.", Sirius explained "Had a crush on her all through their Hogwarts career. They were in the same year."

"Regulus, who's that?", Harry asked looking between the adults.

"He was Sirius' brother.", Remus said and then looked at Sirius again "Did they ever...?"

Sirius shrugged "She was with the Auror, when she was still in Hogwarts. Completely unexpected, that. Regulus kept complaining about _other_ competition."

"Like who?", Remus asked and Sirius grinned wide, before nodding at Severus who choked on his tea.

"Dad? She was in love with him?", Harry asked excitedly "Cool!"

"No!", Severus interrupted him "Not 'cool'. What are you babbling about, Black?"

"Well, it was quite obvious to the rest of us.", Sirius said smirking "Pretty funny to watch really, Regulus pining after her, Aurora pining after you and you pining after..."

"Black!", Severus stopped him, glancing at Harry, who did not yet know that Severus had been in love with his mother back then.

"Ah, so that's where the animosity between you and James came from, should have said something, love.", Black joked and it took Severus a moment to understand the joke, before he glared at him and said

"That's ancient history anyway."

"No, that's great! She will be glad if you just try.", Harry urged, Severus sent him a glare.

"What about her child?", Remus asked, genuinely interested in her fate "I never saw her with one at Hogwarts and none of the children have either surname."

"Her daughter and husband were attacked by Death Eaters. Mr. Sinistra died, their daughter has been in Mungos ever since."

"Oh.", Remus said sympathetically "Poor Aurora..."

"So she's single then?", Sirius asked eagerly, ignoring the tragedy and Severus looked irritated at that.

"Yes and I don't intend to change that for her.", Snape cut in, trying to smother the growing partnership between him and Harry to make his life miserable "Any reason why you came today?"

"Yes, we'd like to take Harry to Fisher's Lodge.", Remus said smoothly, before either one of the other two could interrupt "We didn't get around much swimming or fishing last time."

Severus nodded "I'm sure he'll enjoy himself."

Harry grinned widely, Aurora completely forgotten "I can go? Thanks Dad!"

He jumped up and hugged his father, who gladly embraced him back. It was a short hug and a moment later Harry was outside, playing with Black in dog form.

Remus smiled softly after them and then turned back to Severus "Harry is still quite... cuddly?"

Snape snorted at that "Don't let him hear you say that."

Remus smiled.

"Yes, he still wants to be held more often than a normal teenager his age."

"Well, I don't hear you complaining.", Remus said, still smiling "But I will try to outdo you during his visit now."

Snape gave a lazy wave with his arm "Give up, Lupin. I have even stopped counting how often we have hugged. You have no chance."

Lupin grinned and gave half a shrug, before his expression sobered "What does Marty say about it?"

"That he's compensating for the lack of affection from the Dursleys.", Severus answered, trying to quench his anger at them "You are right, I do not mind at all. Whenever will I have the chance to do that again? Another reason to resent the whole Aurora issue."

"I quite agree.", Lupin said, surprising him "Not the right timing for romance, I'd say. Let him at least grow out of his cuddly phase."

Severus nodded, surprised to find an ally in Lupin "I don't understand why he is so set on a relationship between us."

Lupin shrugged "I'd ask Marty about it. Maybe he wants a mother?"

Severus frowned and then slowly shook his head "Granted, he has more male figures in his life than female... but a mother? I don't think so."

"He relishes Molly's affections."

"He does.", Severus said, thinking hard before he admitted "You may be right... but I don't feel like that's it."

"What do you think it is then?"

"Guilt. He feels like he's the reason stopping me from being happy.", Severus said, still frowning and comparing it to the way he had felt about his parents "He doesn't understand I'm quite content with life as it is."

Lupin nodded, glancing outside to see Sirius licking Harry's face thoroughly.

"Anything new about Him?", Remus whispered

"Rumours.", Severus whispered back "Harry's scar hurts occasionally. I believe Pettigrew has reached him. You've heard of Berta Jorkins?"

Lupin nodded gravely "Arthur mentioned her disappearance to me. People starting to disappear, rumours about his movements... It does not bode well, Severus."

Snape but a hand on his mark and nodded "At least there was no change in this."

Lupin glanced down at his left arm and then they both suddenly looked up to a screaming Harry, who ran into the house laughing. Both men had sprung up in alarm and Harry hid behind his father.

"Come here!", Sirius said, dripping wet, growling but not able to stop the grin forming on his face.

"You gave the mutt a shower?", Severus asked, twisting his neck to see Harry, who had grabbed both his sleeves from behind and was laughing hard. Harry nodded breathlessly.

"He wouldn't stop licking my face!"

"Well, it was obviously provoked.", Severus said jokingly serious to Lupin who nodded, his mouth twitching upwards.

"What do you have to say in your defence, Sirius?"

"Dry me!", Sirius ordered and received laughter from his old friend, before getting dried off, shaking himself like a dog, until he was back to normal "And now to you."

"Save me, Dad!", Harry laughed, gripping his arms tighter.

"I fear you will have to fight me first if you want to reach my son.", Severus said smugly, quiet content with having Harry hiding behind him. Harry peered out from behind him and grinned at Sirius.

"You wait! You just wait! We'll have you for a week now.", Sirius threatened.

* * *

><p>Harry had gladly packed, dutifully remembering his food box, when Severus entered the room.<p>

"Have you left anything?", he asked Harry, reminding him of a similar occurrence last summer.

"Yeah.", Harry said, pointing to his wardrobe, where most of his things still hung. Severus nodded and said "Shall I look through your things, see if you have everything?"

Harry bristled at that, wanting to snap back that he was perfectly capable of packing himself. But he just shrugged, annoyed with his own helplessness. He had only ever packed everything he owned. He never had to choose what he needed to take and what he could leave behind. Severus looked through his things, folding them neatly while doing so and added a few socks before nodding in appreciation.

"Good job.", he praised and Harry frowned.

"I just packed a bag, its no big deal."

"I meant that you left things here.", Severus said quietly "It must have been hard."

Harry avoided his eyes and closed his bag. They went down to rejoin his uncles. Harry looked uncertain for a moment, not wanting them to witness his departure and the affectionate goodbye his father was sure to give him.

"Go on, you can take his things.", Severus ordered "He has his snake and everything it needs."

Remus nodded, understanding why Snape had said that and nudged Sirius into the floo. They disappeared, shouting their destination. Severus turned to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll only be gone a week.", Harry murmured, readily hugging his father back.

"I know.", Severus said, not letting go. He knew he would miss his little pest, but he expected the boy to experience his first occurrence of home sickness. He was going through his "cuddly phase" as Lupin had dubbed it and wouldn't see his father for a week. He should get a good squeeze before going. Even though the boy was embarrassed, he didn't pull back. Severus resolved to hold him until he would let go on his own. After a while Harry gave a short laugh.

"That's enough now!", he let go, grinning at his father.

"You can floo in whenever you want.", Harry said, sounding entirely too hopeful. Severus ruffled up his hair without commenting and turned him to the fire. Harry took a few steps and then turned around, smiling uncertainly. "You'll be alright?"

"I'll manage.", Snape responded with Harry's earlier words and when Harry still didn't move, he carded his fingers through the messy hair again "Don't worry."

Harry nodded at that and left, leaving the living room too quiet and empty for Severus' taste.

* * *

><p>The day ended too quickly after Harry entered Fisher's Lodge. He unpacked and then helped prepare dinner, laughing and bickering with Sirius. Remus much behaved as if he was their father, keeping them in check. He smiled indulgently and seemed rather comfortable and happy with them both there. Too soon it was time to go to bed and Harry just wanted to turn off the lights, when Sirius popped his head in to say goodbye, followed closely by Lupin doing the same. But other than Sirius, Remus entered the room and sat down on his bed.<p>

"Are you comfortable? You don't need anything?"

Harry shook his head and Remus hesitantly smoothed his blanket over him "You don't miss him?"

"Already?", Harry laughed "No."

Remus smiled a little and said "That's good then. Whenever you want to see him or speak to him, just give the word. It doesn't matter what we're doing, alright?"

Harry nodded and Remus stroked back his hair from his face, before tapping the side of his head affectionately and turning off the lights.

Harry felt so tired and happy, he slept deeply and dreamed of nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>The next day they decided to help Harry learn swimming. As Fisher's Lodge was located at a lake and hidden by trees they just went out and started. Harry explained that he could swim just a little and showed them how he didn't drown. Remus showed him how to float and then started with a breast stroke. Harry soon became impatient with it as it didn't move him fast enough. The seeker rather appreciated fast transport – air or water. Remus quickly changed the lesson up, so that he taught him the front crawl. Harry was more pleased with this and learned fast, soon racing Sirius as Schnuffles. He lost, of course, but vowed to beat him by the end of the week. As they climbed out of the water Remus tossed them towels, hitting both in their faces and laughing at their gob smacked expressions.<p>

"I always forget he was a marauder too.", Sirius grinned "He's so calm and collected most of the time."

Harry grinned "Did Uncle Remus prank people too?"

Sirius' grin widened and he threw an arm around Harry, guiding him to the house "Let me tell you all about it!"

Laughing and trading stories, they prepared lunch and ate together. Sirius choked at least three times, laughing about them both. Harry marvelled how young and careless his godfather suddenly looked. The haunted shadows from Azkaban seemed to have cleared completely. Maybe it was the fresh air by the lake and all the sunshine, he mused. Maybe it was because he was laughing.

When they sat down together in the evening, Sirius dropped off near the fire and Remus wrapped a blanket around him carefully.

"He's asleep already?", Harry whispered and Remus nodded

"He gets tired easily these days. He has the mind of 20 year old but the body of a grown man."

Harry rather thought 20 counted as "grown" but didn't say anything to that.

"He looks a lot better than when we saw him in the Shack."

"He does.", Remus said affectionately, still looking down on Sirius "In fact he looks better than just last week."

"What was last week?", Harry asked, coming up to stand beside him, Remus glanced at him.

"You weren't here.", Harry looked up surprised "It makes him happy to have you around, its good for him. I think that is the main reason he tries to get along with Severus. Its either that or loosing you."

Harry looked at Sirius again. The animagus was looking far from young and not at all like the handsome best man of the picture at the Potter's wedding. He did not have that energy, the easy, careless nature about him any more. Even though he was more relaxed with Harry around and laughed more, Sirius had still spent 12 years rotting in Azkaban in complete isolation. Harry thought Fisher's Lodge was a good place for him to stay and Remus the right person to take care of him. He hoped his godfather would recover from his prison time and return to the cheery self completely that he only showed Harry.

"What is this place anyway? Is it yours?"

Remus stepped away from Sirius and sat down in one of the squishy armchairs "No. As a werewolf I am not a legal person and have no right to possession. I am not able to own a house. It was my father's but now it belongs to Dumbledore. He lends it to me."

Harry stared "But how could you teach us if you are not considered human?"

Remus sighed "I am a half-human. Under the legislation of half-human rights I can be employed and paid but am not able to possess valuables. This was built in to prevent werewolves from inheriting. Even though a werewolf could inherit a Gringott's account, the way you did, he could not inherit a house or jewellery or art... And most of the pureblood's wealth is tied up in these things. They do have large Gringott's accounts but mostly only pride themselves on objects, that have been passed down from generations. As a werewolf is prevented from... breeding, he or she will give their inheritance on to normal children in their family at their death. If he does have children, which is against the law, they will not be accepted as proper heirs and thus treated as if they were illegitimate."

Harry felt lost and alone at this pronouncement. His godfather was one of the kindest and smartest people Harry knew, it seemed incredibly unfair that he was restricted like that. "But how are you prevented from... having kids?"

Remus smiled sadly "Its a component in the Wolfsbane Potion. Any werewolf that lives in our society is required to take the potion and the Wolfsbane was only allowed, when Professor Belby introduced this component from another potion."

Harry looked at Remus forlorn "But that is so unfair. You'd be a great dad! And I never knew about that part in the potion. I'd tell Dad to leave it out."

Remus smiled sadly at him "Well, I doubt your father will have taught you contraception potions just yet." He smiled wider at Harry's embarrassment "So you wouldn't recognize it. And your father could loose his licence if he misbrewed a potion, he could go to prison for doing so intentionally."

* * *

><p>A few days hence they were sitting at the lake, Harry and Sirius fidgeting, while Remus sat completely relaxed.<p>

"This is boring!", Sirius muttered and Harry silently agreed

"Have patience.", Remus said, leaning back into the grass and pushing his ridiculous straw hat over his eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry, who smirked.

"It would be so much easier to do this with magic. A little summoning..."

"Sirius!", Remus admonished under his hat "We are going to teach Harry how to fish, properly."

Sirius made a face but complied, after a while he lay back as well, staring into the sky "Hey Harry, have you learned all the constellations?"

Harry glanced up at the cloudless, sunny sky and leaned back on his elbows "Yeah, Professor Sinistra taught us. We also learned about the dog star."

They shared a grin and Sirius patted the grass beside him, Harry lay down, using Sirius arm as a pillow. Sirius snaked it around Harry, pulling him closer.

"When I was still a kid my father took me and my brother out camping one night.", Sirius said, staring into the blue sky with a gentle expression "He laid us down beside him like that, both laying against our fathers side and we stared into the sky. He told us about all the stars and their names. We drew them with our fingers and searched for the constellations we and our other family members were named after. It is one of the most beautiful and peaceful memories I have."

Harry looked at him from the side, Sirius was smiling sadly.

"What happened to your dad?"

Sirius sighed "He supported the Dark Lord but was no Death Eater. He was already old then. After I came to Hogwarts and entered Gryffindor House he seemed to loose all interest in me. He did not protect me or even glance at me. I left the House when I was sixteen, I could not stand their pure blood mania any more. He died some time after that."

Harry looked sadly at him and asked quietly "Where did you go?"

The smile returned to Sirius' face "Your father's place. The Potters took me in with so much warmth and love, I thought I had fallen into a dream."

Harry smiled gladly and looked back up into the sky. It struck him suddenly that these three men – Remus, Sirius and Severus – had the chance to build their own family stolen from them. And they were all connected with him, they all took him as their son and thus became an odd family. He smiled at that thought, four lost boys making their own family. When he next looked up, Remus had sat up and Sirius had fallen asleep again. No one but Remus caught anything that day.

* * *

><p>Remus startled awake and jumped out of bed, when he heard a scream from next door. As he bolted out, Sirius flung open his door as well. He entered Harry's room behind the werewolf to a panting, whimpering Harry, eyes wide open, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.<p>

"Harry! What happened?", Remus asked immediately and sank down onto the bed, taking the boy by the shoulders. Harry set his scared eyes on Remus and gave a little sob. As all young and inexperienced uncles do, when faced with a difficult situation while babysitting, Sirius ran for the parent.

"Spinners End!", he screamed, tossing the powder and sticking his head in "Snape!"

He heard chairs scraping and in the next moment, Snape was kneeling in front of him "What happened? Is Harry alright?"

"Come through!", Sirius demanded and retreated, immediately stepping back from the floo. And not a minute too soon as Severus stepped through, clad in black trousers and a white shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"In his room.", Sirius said, leading him there and pointing at Harry still lying in his bed. His breathing had relaxed but his lip was trembling and he wasn't looking at Lupin who tried to whisper something to him.

"Get away!", Snape growled and took his place, Harry looked up at the familiar voice and gave another little distressed sound. He sat up immediately and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Shush, Harry, my little pumpkin.", Severus whispered soothingly to him, wrapping his arms around the child and rubbing his back and stroking his hair "Its alright."

Sirius stared disbelievingly at them both and mouthed "Pumpkin?" to Remus, who slapped him on the arm hard and whispered "shut up".

Snape turned his head at them and mouthed "Get out!", Remus nodded and dragged Sirius out with him, closing the door. Harry was leaning comfortably against his father, relishing the warmth and care he was receiving.

"Alright now?", Snape asked quietly and Harry shook his head. His heart was still pounding in fear and he gulped "What happened?"

"Nothing.", Harry whispered shakily

"Doesn't look like nothing to me.", Severus whispered back, Harry gulped again.

"Had a dream."

"A nightmare?"

"More like a... a vision, I think."

Severus felt fear lunging up from the pit of his stomach. _That_ did not sound good "A vision of... the Dark Lord?"

Harry nodded.

"What did he do?"

Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"OK, start at the beginning, where were you?"  
>"I was an owl.", Harry mumbled, his cheek pressed against Severus chest "I was flying. I flew to a room with an armchair. Pettigrew was there too, he was... begging."<p>

"What state was he in?"

"Think he was alright, he had lost more weight I think. Voldemort" Harry felt Severus flinch "was in the armchair, he was talking to him, telling him to milk 'Nagini'."

"His pet snake.", Severus whispered "And then?"

"The snake came in, it was huge.", Harry whispered "And then there was this man, a Muggle I think, he was listening in. Nagini told Voldemort he was there and he said to Pettigrew... he told him to turn the armchair so he could face their visitor..."

Harry hesitated

"And then?"

"He killed him, just like that.", Harry whispered, his voice hollow. Severus pressed Harry close to him once more, laying his head against his "But I couldn't see him, I couldn't see Voldemort. He is only a spirit, so how can he have a body?"

"Don't worry about that now.", Severus whispered near his ear "Was there anything else?"

He knew his old master, he wouldn't just kill someone, he cherished the act. He would be cruel, because that was the only way for him to derive any pleasure from anything. Harry fidgeted in his arms.

"He told Nagini to... to eat him.", Harry said, sounding nauseated

"You saw?", Severus asked and felt Harry nod and tightened his grip "I'm sorry, pumpkin."

"Don't call me that.", Harry said, though it lacked the usual vigour. He didn't mind it so much, especially when Severus was saying it in an obvious effort to be gentle and not to tease him.

"What would you prefer?", Severus asked, trying to change the subject from recently deceased people being devoured by giant snakes.

"Harry.", the child said simply.

"Well, Harry, but what if I want to call you something else?", he inquired gently, combing Harry's hair affectionately.

"Don't know. Not 'pumpkin', its embarrassing.", Harry said

"Hm.", Severus said, feigning thoughtfulness "How about 'love' or 'sweety' or 'darling'?"

Harry laughed at that, leaning back to look into Severus' eyes "You would call me that? Seriously?"

Snape smirked at him, his arms still lightly wrapped around his son "If you want me to."

"Definitely not.", Harry shuddered, leaning back to his headboard "Be more creative."

"How about 'menace' or 'horror'?"

"Better.", Harry grinned, relaxing even more "But I doubt you'll want to say that when you're in_ that mood_."

Severus smiled and shook his head at the last words "No, probably not."

They looked at each other for a moment before Severus said "Are you coming home?"

Harry sent an unsure look to the door and then back to his father.

"Can I? I don't want to hurt their feelings.", Harry mumbled, glancing at the door again"And it was only a dream."

"I don't believe it was merely a dream.", Severus said seriously "I want you to come back."

Harry grinned at him, trying to hide his relief at those words and then teased "You missed me, that's the real reason."

Severus leaned forward and connected their foreheads, before he quietly revealed "I did, actually."

Harry turned scarlet while Severus stood up to talk to his godfathers. When he came back and started to pack Harry's thing with a wave of his wand, Harry realized something.

"You're wearing your things! Were you awake?", Harry glanced at his clock, it was three in the morning.

"I was working.", Severus said simply, Harry suddenly felt anger and jealousy come up in him.

"At this time?", he asked incredulously and started, surprised at his own tone. Severus stopped and turned to look at him with the same surprise. He had sounded genuinely hurt and jealous.

"I was with Minerva.", he explained slowly "She needed assistance with the schedules and felt overwhelmed with... everything she has to organize, so she requested my help."

"Oh...err", Harry said, feeling embarrassed and slid out of the bed "Sorry... I..."

"Its alright, Harry.", Severus said, zipping up his bag "Do you have Ophion?"

Harry took up the box and his food and nodded. Severus lead him outside and Harry hugged his godfathers goodbye, reassuring them that he was alright. As they flooed back they almost walked into Minerva, who scrutinized Harry from head to toe "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", Harry said, his embarrassment growing "Going to bed, bye Professor."

"Goodbye.", she said, looking after him as he fled the room and then turned her gaze to Severus "Is he alright?"

"He had a vision from the Dark Lord. But he is alright now. Might you stay here while I inform Albus?"

Minerva nodded as she watched Severus ascend the stairs to say goodnight.

"Harry?", he asked as he entered the room and then went straight to sit at the bed, where he lay. "Can you go to sleep or do you need a potion?"

"I'm alright."

"I'm going to the headmaster for a short visit, Minerva is here if you need anything."

Harry nodded, expecting Severus to leave directly but he stayed there. Severus suddenly started stroking his hair and cheek, seeming lost in thought.

"Dad?"

"If anything happens, anything unusual at all Harry, you scream for Minerva. Got it?"

Harry looked confused but nodded. Severus leaned down, connecting their foreheads. Harry could see the worry in his eyes.

"Promise me."

"I promise Dad, anything unusual and I'll call for her."

"You scream for her.", Severus corrected.

"OK, alright.", Harry said, a little annoyed "I will scream for her."

Satisfied with the promise, Severus took his leave. All the way up to the headmaster's office, Severus worried about his son. Seeing a vivid vision like this couldn't mean anything good. Harry's cryptic 'I couldn't see him', worried him most. It could very well mean that he was looking out of the Dark Lord's eyes, which could mean a sort of possession or mind connection. It left a cold feeling in his stomach to think that. He remembered the way the Dark Lord used to torture his victims through mind control. He could make them do things... Severus' mind was all the way in the child's bedroom with him, while he walked the castle steps. What if the Dark Lord possessed him? What if he simple took a razor blade and cut his own wrists while being controlled? Unsettled by the image he entered the headmaster's office and found him wide awake in it.

After relating everything to the headmaster he asked the question:

"Albus, is he connected to him?"

The headmaster inclined his head "It is too soon to tell, but I suspect something of the sort."

Severus closed his eyes in agony "What can we do?"

"Might you train him in Occlumency?"

Severus looked up sharply "He is too young."

"He is quite a sharp boy.", the headmaster said "He will adjust and learn."

"He's fourteen, headmaster.", Snape answered, frowning.

"Yes and fourteen is hardly the youngest age to learn this art. Broderick Bane I believe..."

"Yes, spare me!", Snape snapped "The boy still needs regular cuddling sessions to get over his abuse from the Dursleys. I am not going to rape his mind."

"Severus, you're over dramatising something quite simple. I know you believe your nature to be vicious and cruel and thus your invading his mind would be... hurtful. But believe me, you have grown to care for him so much, your own self has developed with it. You will not hurt him intentionally or otherwise. As for his age, he is a mature young man, who picks up fast and easy to new material. He will apply himself to make you proud and I believe this could even bring you closer. And parents do always believe their children to be too young, too vulnerable and in need of assistance. He will do beautifully, I'm sure."

Severus huffed and ground out angrily "He is still _my_ son and I decide what he will and will not be taught."

"But of course.", the headmaster agreed easily and Severus could not get rid of the feeling that he was being manoeuvred. He left the office in a daze and returned to Minerva scowling over one of his potions journals.

"How is this even possible?", she asked him, pointing to an article about the draught of peace.

"I do not believe you care one bit.", Severus said easily, relaxing in her company "How's he?"

"I suppose he's sleeping, there was no sound from his room."

"Thanks for staying.", he said, handing her the floo powder while she prepared to leave.

"Don't mention it." and she was gone.

Severus turned to the stairs at once and climbed up. He looked in on Harry, who was laying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow, and quietly asked "Are you awake?"

"Hmm.", Harry responded sleepily and opened his eyes, Severus smiled.

"Good night."

"No!", Harry said and propped up on his elbows "What did Dumbledore say?"

Severus entered the room and sat down on his bed, back leaning against the headboard. Harry lay his head on Severus leg, enjoying the warm hand that settled on his hair and the other on his back.

"He wants you to learn a magical art called Occlumency, it allows you to shield your mind from intrusion."

Harry hummed sleepily for him to continue, while Severus stroked his hair back. His breath was deepening slowly and Severus smiled down on him. He continued massaging his skull,thinking it might be hurting from the vision. Maybe that's why he didn't go to sleep yet...

"He wants me to teach you.", he said quietly.

"Good.", Harry murmured half asleep, trust lacing this one word and Severus warmed at that. Really, had he thought he would let anyone else invade his son's mind? No, there was no way. He would be the one to teach him and no one else. He relished the warm weight on his leg and the deep breaths coming from his child. It took him embarrassingly long to put Harry back onto his pillow and leave the room again.

* * *

><p>It was early morning, when Harry suddenly woke and looked around his room startled. The cool morning light was filtering into his room and he shivered. Suddenly shadows seemed to spring up at him at every turn. The image of the old man's terror filled eyes and the accompanying exhilaration he had felt, made him feel sick to his stomach. He kicked away his sheets, wanting to run to the bathroom but as sudden as it had come it vanished. He was standing bare footed in the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around himself. The shadows still seemed alive. He left the room, padding silently to his father's room. The door was ajar and his father was sleeping on his side. The sight of the strong wizard alone made Harry calm down. He walked the few steps to his bed and sat down.<p>

He knew his Dad's face well, knew all the lines and all its expressions. He knew how his eyes sparked with life, when he was emerged in potions or how his lips quirked at a joke. He felt safe in the same room with him and lay down on top of the covers close to him. Sleep claimed him again as safety and warmth seemed to surround him like a blanket.

* * *

><p>When Snape awoke he felt a peculiar weight on him. He blinked and saw that he had a snoring teenager draped all over his stomach.<p>

"Uff, Harry!", he complained and tried to push him off, Harry only grumbled but didn't shift. Annoyed with his son he lifted a hand and gave him a playful swat on his bum. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, yawning widely, rubbing his behind "Did you just hit me?"

"You were sleeping on my stomach.", Snape answered and sat up, leaning back against his headboard "Why are you here anyway?"

Harry looked around the room, taking in that he wasn't in his own nor at Fisher's Lodge, where he last remembered to have fallen asleep. It took him a bit of time until his cheeks reddened in memory.

"Another vision?", Snape asked worriedly and Harry shook his head "Nightmare?"

"No, I just... I didn't feel safe.", he admitted and Snape gave him a soft look he missed, because he was staring at the covers.

"That's alright then.", Snape said easily "I sleep better with you here anyway. If you want to change the arrangements you can just sleep in my bed all year around. I'm sure your dorm mates..."

"Dad!", Harry whined with cherry ripe cheeks, attacking his father with one of the cushions. Severus laughed and caught his son by the arms pushing him on his back and starting to tickle him. The welcome sound of his son's laughter ran through the bedroom and he finally relaxed. Harry was perfectly alright. No cut wrists. No possession. Not even a nightmare. He stopped tickling Harry and smiled down on him.

"Seriously, don't ever hesitate to call me, when you feel insecure about anything, alright?", Snape said, staring into his eyes earnestly "Our instincts are the best indicator of danger and I want you to wear your pendant at all times."

"I do.", Harry said

"Where is it now?"

"In my jeans pocket?", Harry grinned guiltily

"You neglect it too much!", Snape said scowling down on him "If you don't take care with it I'll stick it to your neck."

Harry pouted at that.

"I think its time for waffles now.", Severus said, smiling, when Harry gave an enthusiastic "Yay!" "But guess who will make them."

"My Daddy, who loves me very much?", Harry guessed, smirking up at him and got a glare.

"Only because you had a vision of a raging mad man after your blood.", Snape said pushing Harry out of bed and sending him off to the bathroom.

"You'd think this'd get old...", Harry murmured yawning widely again.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_"Dad?"_

_Snape's face looked white at closer inspection, his eyes strangely widened in shock. Snape suddenly took Harry's face in between his hands and stared at him intensely. Harry flinched at that and then looked confused._

_"What do I call you to annoy you?", he asked neutrally, Harry blinked and then glanced at his friends, who were in ear shot, and blushed._

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"Answer me!"_

_Harry gulped and then whispered "Pumpkin head."_

* * *

><p>Yes guys! Its going on! Big thanks to JAWorley for the banner. I have also made a floor plan of Severus' quarters for anybody who'll like to see. You can find them on my account over at potionsandsnitchesDOTnet. Its posted in the author's notes for every story in the "Love is..." series.<p>

potionsandsnitchesDOTnet / fanfiction / ?uid=6375

I am so excited for this to go on, hope you'll give this story as much love (and comments) as you gave its prequels!

Love

Atia


	2. Chapter 2

'Dad?' Harry shouted down the stairs 'Where are we going to sleep?'

'Find your manners and move your behind here if you want an answer!' his father shouted back, sounding annoyed. Harry groaned and went down the stairs to find his father in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

'So? Where will we sleep?'

'I believe Arthur has acquired a tent to accommodate all males and another for the girls.'

Harry tried to choke down his laughter as he asked 'You will sleep with all the Weasleys in one tent?'

Snape turned around and looked at him surprised 'Me?'

'Yes, you.'

'I am not coming, Harry.'

Harry blinked at him, as surprised as his father was 'But... why? You gave me two tickets!'

'Yes, one is for Miss Granger, the other for you.' Snape said naturally 'Didn't you look at them? They are both for children.'

Harry gaped at him 'You won't be there?'

'Harry, how in the world would I explain my presence there? I am nothing more than your teacher to the public.'

'But...' Harry started, looking thoroughly disappointed 'I thought we were going together...'

'You and Miss Granger will be guests at the Weasleys and stay there with them. Of course I expect you to be on your best behaviour. As I paid for your girlfriend...'

'Hermione's not my girlfriend!' Harry protested, turning red.

Snape waved his hand as if it was beside the point 'You will have fun, I am sure.'

'But you love Quidditch.' Harry whined 'You should go too.'

'Harry, really it's alright.' Snape said nonplussed and turned to the food he was preparing 'I will use the time to further my research with Aurora. She does not care for Quidditch all that much...'

Harry scowled at his back and then spat 'Oh, of course, you will spend time with _Aurora_.'

With that he turned around and stomped back up to his room, ignoring his father's shout of 'Harry!' and threw himself onto his bed in anger. A short time later, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and toyed with the idea of closing the door. But his father was already striding into the room and Harry had turned away from him. Severus sat down on the bed and put his hand on Harry's head. Angry as he was, Harry shook his head violently until he was free of the hand. Severus then put his hand beside Harry and putting his weight on it, leaned down.

'Are you jealous?'

Harry huffed loudly.

'Do you want me to stop researching with her?'

'Will you?' Harry mumbled angrily.

'No.'

'Then why do you ask?' he said, sitting up and facing his father.

'Because I want to know what you want.'

'To do the opposite then?'

'Tell me.'

'No!' Harry lay down again, fuming with anger.

'Harry, I have repeatedly told you there is no romantic relationship between me and Aurora. And there will not be one either.'

'And you are not attracted to her?' Harry asked, sure about the answer.

'I will not deny that she is an attractive woman in many aspects.'

Harry made a face at that, but Severus thankfully couldn't see 'So you could one day fall in love with her.'

'I believe I have enough control over myself that, even if that should happen, I will be able to resist temptation.' Severus sounded like he was holding himself back from being sarcastic with great effort. 'Why is that so important to you suddenly? You wanted me to make advances on her and now you want the opposite.'

Harry shrugged. Ever since he had had the nightmare at Fisher's Lodge, he wanted his father all to himself. He didn't know why. Maybe he felt like time was running out. The hand returned to its proper place on top of Harry's head and this time it remained. Severus leaned down, settling his weight heavily on Harry to annoy him a bit.

'Guess what we'll have for dinner?'

Harry shrugged again, shifting to throw his father off his back 'Not those disgusting vegetables again.'

'Maybe.' Severus said 'But you will need to come and see for yourself.'

'You really think this is exciting enough to make me come down? You were better at this once.'

Severus laughed, leaning back and combed Harry's hair back 'You need your nutrients. But you can scowl at me all through dinner.'

'Seems fair.'

It was the disgusting vegetables, which only made Harry scowl more than he had planned to.

* * *

><p>On the day of the trip to the World Cup Harry was getting ready to floo, when his father entered the room.<p>

'You're leaving?' he asked surprised, Harry glanced at the clock, he was a bit early but not too much.

'Yeah.'

'You weren't going to say goodbye?'

Harry shrugged.

'Are you still angry with me about Aurora?'

Harry shook his head and Severus scowled.

'A verbal answer, Mr. Potter.'

Harry rolled his eyes and received a light cuff over his head for it 'No I am not angry and I love you very much. Do a get a kiss goodbye now?'

'Try again without that tone. Last chance.' Severus said, sounding quite annoyed by now.

'I just didn't think about saying goodbye.' Harry offered 'Sorry.'

Severus waved him to his side and gave him a one armed hug. Harry wanted to free himself and reach for the floo powder, but Severus extracted revenge for his sarcastic tone before. He gave Harry a loud smooch on the cheek, which made Harry turn red in record time.

'Dad!' he protested, embarrassed.

'You deserved that for your cheek.' Snape said, grinning at the double meaning, when Harry groaned 'And don't forget, when you come back we still have analysing of our research to do.'

'You could analyse while I'm gone.' Harry said hopefully, positioning himself in the grate.

'You wish.' Snape commented, crossing his arms lightly in front of his chest 'And don't believe I will accept the state your homework is in. The moment you come back-'

'The Burrow!' Harry interrupted, flooing away to cut off the lecture, Snape scowled.

'Brat!'

* * *

><p>When Harry entered the Burrow, he was met by a grinning Ron 'Finally mate!'<p>

'I'm early!' Harry laughed, giving him a brotherly hug and then being engulfed by Hermione's arms 'Oi!'

'Harry!' she said, letting go and grinning up at him 'I've missed you!'

Harry smiled at her and said 'Missed you too' then noticing Ron's expression added 'Both of you.'

'Oh it was so nice of your Dad to buy the ticket for me. My parents said to say thank you and give you this.' she extended an envelope and Harry opened it, finding money.

'Oh! I don't think my father will like this...'

'My parents absolutely insisted!' Hermione said, evidently repeating the words her parents had said 'You have to take it.'

'Err ok.' Harry said, putting the money in his bag 'My Dad's just been strange lately.'

'Strange how?' Hermione asked and led them out.

'Dunno, he spends loads of time with Professor Sinistra.'

Ron grinned at that and let his eyebrows dance in a suggestive manner, which made both his friends laugh.

'Yeah... But he says its only research.'

'But that's what you wanted, no?' Hermione asked 'You said so yourself.'

Harry shrugged 'I have to tell you something. When I stayed with my godfathers...'

'Harry!' interrupted, Harry turned around and smiled, when Molly Weasley hugged him tightly 'When did you come?'

'Just a moment ago, Mrs. Weasley. And thanks for letting me stay...'

'Don't mention it, Harry dear!' she said, looking him over with expert eyes 'Severus has been taking care of you, you've grown. You're not nearly as thin as last year and the year before that – heaven forbid, you were starving!'

Harry blushed at that and gave a shy smile 'He's been really good, yes.'

'I wish he could've come too.' Mrs. Weasley mused looking into the distance 'He seemed really beat up about it too... Was the kind of father-son thing he would like to do with you.'

Harry blinked and then his smile turned soft. So his father had wanted to come with him and really just couldn't. After that Harry left with Hermione and Ron to go sit in the garden and talk about their summers until now. Harry recounted his dream, leaving out the embarrassing part, that his father had come to comfort him for it.

'That's so scary.' Hermione whispered 'What does your dad say about it, does he think it's real?'

'He said he doesn't think it's a dream and he wants to teach me... Okkluktik or something?'

'Occlumentik, the Art of disciplining your mind. If you do it right you can close it from attack.'

'Attack? How would someone attack your mind?' Harry asking, thinking of mindreading

'Legilimency, the Art of entering someone's mind. It's actually quite common in the healing arts, for example to reach someone, who is catatonic...'

'You can read minds?' Harry asked incredulously, he would never stop being amazed by magic...

'Yeah, it's far rarer to find someone, who can close their minds. I believe the headmaster can.' Hermione said

'And my dad.' Harry said proudly, smiling.

'Yeah, your dad's great.' Hermione smiled back 'Do you know how we're going to get to the World Cup?'

Ron leaned forward to look at her and answered 'We're sharing a portkey with the Diggorys.'

'A Portkey!' Hermione said excited

'What's a porkey?' Harry asked, feeling stupid between the two of them 'And who's Diggory?'

'Diggory is that Hufflepuff seeker, you know the one who caught the snitch even though you were falling to your death last year.' Ron said bitterly, still angry about having lost that game.

'A portkey is a means of transport, it's similar to apparation but it can take a group of people, whereas apparation transports as many people as the apparating wizard can transport. And with a portkey you cover a longer distance as well.'

'Ugh I hate apparating.' Harry said and Ron nodded

'Oh! I'd like to apparate.' Hermione said eagerly 'You have to have physical contact for side-along, right?'

'Well yeah, my dad says the greater the contact the easier it is to apparate.' Harry said casually and earned confused looks from his friends.

'Never heard that before, Dad always makes us hold his arm or something.'

'Yeah, I haven't read anything about it either.' Hermione added, Harry stared at them.

'He tricked me!' Harry said and then grinned 'He just wanted to hug me, the sly little...'

Ron laughed outright at that and Hermione smiled.

'Well, if you ever want to try apparating you can go with my dad.' Harry offered Hermione 'Lets see if he will hug you too to keep up with his story.'

Hermione blushed furiously, which made Ron and Harry look curiously at each other.

* * *

><p>Hermione got her first taste of apparating the next day, when they used the portkey to get to the World Cup. She didn't seem to appreciate it much. Or maybe it was the fact that Ron asked his father about hugging when apparating and Arthur confirmed there was no such thing as a need for that 'Well, when I was in school the older boys liked to say it to their younger girlfriends so they could cop a feel.'<p>

'Arthur!' Molly had said scandalized

'What?' he asked innocently 'They mostly got a slap for their effort though.'

Their little group made it to the tents and the Weasleys bickered about lighting the fire magically or the muggle way. Ron, Harry and Hermione went to get some water, while the boys couldn't stop annoying Hermione about hugging and apparating, enjoying to see her blush. Hermione got a little payback, when Harry sloshed half his water down his front while trying to wave at Cho Chang.

The day of the game itself they were thrilled to be sitting in the top box alongside the minister and (less thrilled) the Malfoys. Ron and Harry made complete fools of themselves while trying to impress the Veelas and missed Draco being held prisoner by his parents hands a row behind them. The game went fantastically and Harry enjoyed every second of it. He was particularly thrilled at Krum's catch and the Wronski feint – he would so love to try that one out! Back in the tent they could hardly sleep for their excitement, but where so tired that they dropped off as soon as they hit their pillows.

Harry was awake from one moment to another and looked around confused at the loud voices he was hearing.

'Wazzat?' Ron murmured, half asleep as Mrs. Weasley entered their tent.

'Boys, get up and dressed immediately!' she said in a panic 'Leave your bags but don't forget your wands. Percy, your father asked for you, there is a commotion outside. Hurry!'

With that all of them got busy and were outside in a matter of minutes. The girls were already standing there freezing.

Mrs. Weasley counted their heads and sighed, she clamped one hand onto Ginny and said 'George, Fred, you are responsible for these three. Go into the woods and stay together. I'll apparate you one on one back to the Burrow.'

They nodded seriously and led the three friends to the woods, they didn't look back as they heard a faint popping sound. But as they were advancing to the woods Harry saw a tuft of blond hair and a grin.

'Malfoy!' he hissed and stood still to get a better look. Hermione and Ron, who had heard him, looked back too. But as he tried to advance on him, they both took his arms.

'There's no time, Harry!' Hermione hissed 'We need to stay with- oh!'

They had lost the twins! Ron looked around, even screamed for them but then suggested 'Lets just get into the woods, Mum'll find us eventually.'

They nodded and stood just inside the trees, when Malfoy came into view, looking smug.

'Enjoying the show, Weasley, Potter, Granger?'

They spun to him and glared 'What are you talking about?'

Malfoy pointed at a few figures extended into the air, slowly revolving 'Someone's playing a game with Muggle toys.'

They watched in horror as they realized that it was a woman and her children hovering in mid-air and being turned upside down to reveal their underwear.

'That's sick!' Ron spat 'Bet your old dad is one of those perverts.'

'Well, that's neither here nor there.' Malfoy said easily 'But you guys shouldn't be alone without mummy and daddys – especially with her around.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him 'I thought my fist explained to you that I can take care of myself last year. Do you need a reminder?'

Harry and Ron looked impressed at her comeback and Malfoy looked simply furious. He decided to just sneer and turn back.

'Git.' Ron said and then grinned at his friend 'Good one, Hermione.'

She smiled at him 'Lets see if we can find the twins.'

She illuminated her wand and Ron copied her, which was when Harry realized 'My wands gone!'

'What?!'

'Well stay close to us', Hermione said and led them deeper into the forest until they reached a clearing. They had just settled down, when a dark voice boomed

'Mors Mordere!'

All three of them flinched and looked around but all they could make out was a green, misty skull with a snake weaving itself around it. And in the next instant they were surrounded by ministry workers shooting stunners at them. Harry had had the presence of mind to pull his friends down to the ground.

'Stop it! They're children. That's my son!', Mr. Weasley's voice erupted shrilly and a moment later he had pulled them up to their feet and hidden them behind himself.

'They were found at the scene of the crime!'

'Crime?' Harry asked hushed 'What crime?'

'It's the Dark Mark, Harry, His Mark!'

Harry's jaw dropped open and he looked up again.

'It wasn't them, Barty, see reason. They are children.'

'There was a voice. Someone said an incantation.' Harry said

'A man.' Ron supplied 'In the woods'

'A likely story' Crouch sneered

'Priori Incantatem' Mr. Weasely said 'If you don't believe them.'

The other aurors looked suspicious until a few of them spread out to find evidence.

'I lost my wand earlier, Mr. Weasley' Harry confided 'That's why we went so far into the woods, we were trying to get away from those masked men.'

Ron's father nodded at the same time as one of his co-workers emerged with a stunned house-elf, carrying a wand. The following interrogation was so ruthless that Hermione interrupted the adults several times to console the wailing elf. She was still set free and the wand returned to Harry, now sporting 'Mors Mordere' as the last hex to have left it. Harry felt like someone had dirtied it and by extension himself. Mr. Weasley took them as fast as he could back to the oubounds of the wards around the Burrow and they hiked up to it.

* * *

><p>When they reached at the Burrow, they walked right into a full blown fight.<p>

'I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!' Mrs. Weasley screamed at Snape, while tears where streaming down her face. Snape had his hands in his hair and looked as mad as Sirius had in the Shrieking Shack. The newcomers gaped at the pair, who turned around to them. Mrs. Weasley let out a screech and ran for her son, pulling Ron to her chest firmly and sobbing. Snape stared at Harry with an open mouth as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry walked up to him and touched his arm.

'Dad?'

Snape's face looked white at closer inspection, his eyes strangely widened in shock. Snape suddenly took Harry's face in between his hands and stared at him intensely. Harry flinched at that and then looked confused.

'What do I call you to annoy you?' he asked neutrally, Harry blinked and then glanced at his friends, who were in earshot, and blushed.

'Why are you asking?'

'Answer me!'

Harry gulped and then whispered 'Pumpkin head.'

Snape let out a relieved breath and pulled him into a hug, sagging against him. Harry struggled to keep them upright, but soon Snape collected himself and murmured 'Sorry.' Harry could feel the warm pendant against his cheek, which his father had taken out from underneath his robes for some reason.

'Its alright.' Harry said, glancing beseechingly through his father's arms at his friends, who shrugged helplessly. Ron went for his father who soon came back from the house, plucking Snape away from Harry with assurances 'He's alright, Severus, really. Nothing happened.'

They had just entered the house, when Snape strode to Mrs. Weasley and brusquely said 'I'm sorry Molly.'

She blinked up at him, her eyes still watery 'Oh... Don't! Severus, I'm so sorry, too. It was just... I can understand really. With seven children, how could I not?'

He nodded and then announced 'Harry and I will be leaving now.'

'Now?' Harry asked incredulously 'But...!'

He stopped, when he received a fierce look from his father 'Go pack up your things, I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be glad to assist. Arthur if I may have a word?'

With that both fathers left for the kitchen, leaving the children with a Molly Weasley fighting for control over her emotions.

When the children came back down, Snape nodded at Harry to say his goodbyes. Once he turned away from Hermione, to everybody's surprise, Snape walked up to her and asked:

'Are you alright, Miss Granger?'

Hermione stared at him for a moment, before she snapped out of it, blushed and then said 'Oh! Yes, sir. I'm perfectly fine, no one was hurt.'

'That is not what I meant. But I am glad you are unhurt.'

Hermione glanced up at him and gave him a shy smile. The boys in the family looked completely confused; while Ginny sent Hermione a sympathetic look and Mrs. Weasley immediately hugged her.

'Oh of course! Your parents are not here, my dear.' she said comfortingly, Hermione returned the hug but said 'It's alright Mrs. Weasley, we were never in any danger and no one got hurt...'

'It was still scary and here I am fussing over my children! I'm so sorry, dear.' Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's reddened cheek, who looked a bit unhappy with all the attention she was getting. Meanwhile Harry had made his round and was waiting by the floo. Snape told him to take his things and floo away. Once he was gone, Snape turned seriously to the Weasleys 'He will stay with me during the rest of the summer. I would appreciate it if you... supported my decision.'

The children again looked confused but Molly nodded at him and said 'Of course, Severus.'

* * *

><p>Once Severus had followed his son and found him comfortably ensconced in a sofa with a new edition of 'In the cauldron' in his hand, most of his tension drained away.<p>

'Harry, I want to hear your side of the story.' he sat down and looked at him expectantly. Harry looked up from the magazine surprised and said 'You heard from Mr. Weasley.'

'I did.' Snape admitted 'But he was not there for parts of the story.'

'Oh yeah!' Harry remembered 'Well we left for the woods, when the commotion began but got separated from the twins. It was just us three, but there were other adults running away from the campsite. So we thought we'd just wait it out. But then there was Malfoy – I mean Draco – and he said some stuff that sounded a lot like his dad was one of those who levitated the Muggles...'

'I'm sure he was.' Severus said with great disliked but gestured for him to continue.

'Yeah, so after he left again, I realized I had lost my wand.' at his fathers horror-struck look he hastened to add 'I have it back again! Well, it was like this, we walked around a bit, trying to find the twins, when we heard movement and before anyone knew someone had cast this green thing into the air. There were real terrified screams now and panic, we didn't get it. And then there were Ministry people throwing stunning hexes at us and Mr. Weasley saved our necks. That house-elf Winky took my wand and they accused her of conjuring Voldemort's sign.'

'Don't!' Snape hissed 'Don't say his name.'

'Why?' Harry frowned

'Don't argue, just say something else, anything else, I don't mind.' Snape said sternly 'Well it couldn't have been the elf.'

'No, it was a man's voice and I don't think she could've done it even if she knew how and wanted to.'

'No, indeed, she would not be able to.' Snape said looking into the distance 'A man's voice... But most Death Eaters were men... Then again, all former Death Eaters at the cup were gathered around the muggles. Who was it then, who cast the Dark Mark...? My enemy's enemy...'

Harry stared at his rambling father and then asked 'But what does it mean, why was it such a big deal? Mr. Weasley tried to explain but...'

'It was the tiding of great horror... It usually meant that someone had died. You remember the way you felt about the Grim? Compare it to that, only you would know exactly what to expect once you entered your home. The sight of the mark alone can make people faint in fear.'

Harry stared at his father and his gaze flicked, just for a second, to his marked left forearm. As if burned by that glance, his father quickly put his hand above the place, even though he was already wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

'I think I get it...' Harry began, when the floo flared.

'Severus!' it was Lupin 'Severus!'

'Yes, yes I'm here.' Snape answered, going down to his knees in front of Lupin's face.

'Where's Harry? He's...?'

'Here, safe and well.' Snape hastened to assure and earned a relieved sigh 'Do you want to see him?'

'Yes, please. Can he just come here for a... Ah!'

Harry had come to kneel beside his father and saw the relief spread on his unofficial godfather's face. The other one soon pulled him back and appeared in the flames.

'You're fine! Thank Merlin! When we saw the headlines...' Sirius breathed and Harry smiled at him.

'I'm fine, no one was really hurt as far as I know.'

'No one from the Weasley family.' Snape corrected 'We do not know about any... -body else.'

Harry knew he had wanted to say something else but had caught himself in the last moment.

'Well the prophet reports no confirmed deaths yet but if Arthur didn't say anything I guess...'

'Yes, I think the evening prophet will bring definite news, but we can hope for the best.'

'Dad, can I go back to bed?' Harry yawned, he had been ripped from his sleep in the middle of the night to run from the Death Eaters, add to that all the excitement from the world cup and he had been tired out.

'Take a nap on the couch.' his father advised, as he glanced at the clock. It was already breakfast time. Harry nodded and made himself comfortable while Snape turned back to the flames.

'Lock the wards around your home.' Sirius said seriously 'It's still a week until school starts... Harry had wanted to stay with the Weasleys...'

'You can invite them.' Sirius suggested

'All of them?' Snape said, looking scandalized 'Where do you think I could put them, in my non-existent basement?'

Sirius rolled his eyes 'Only Hermione?'

'A girl sleeping over at the age of fourteen might not be the most brilliant idea you had Black.'

Sirius grinned and seemed to be reminiscing for a while 'Ah, how about both of them, Ron and Hermione?'

'Harry's room is quite small...' Snape murmured

'Oh... only Ron then?'

'Miss Granger is staying at the Weasleys, now that Harry is here it doesn't seem fair to take her other best friend away as well.'

'You are a difficult person.'

'I am a parent.' Snape said annoyed 'No other kids.'

'I could come stay with you?' Sirius suggested 'It would be fun! And Remus has found a job, so he's gone most of the time anyway.'

'Congratulate him for me. Alright, pack your things and come through this evening.'

Sirius whooped and vanished from the flames. Great, he'd have to have the mutt around for a whole week. Severus stood up, his joints protesting from the kneeling position and looked at Harry, sleeping curled up on the couch. At least he'd had the sense to take off his glasses, Snape thought, when he accioed a blanket over. He draped it over his son's form and ruffled his hair, before he whispered 'You plan on giving me a heart attack, don't you?'

He thought back to the moments of terror, when Ginerva had flooed him and told him there had been an attack at the World Cup. The distress while he waited for Molly to apparate in with the twins, only to tell him that they had lost his son and that it was Death Eaters roaming the woods… None of them could go back in because anti-apparition wards had been locked around the place.

He had felt faint with worry. If they found Harry... It was a thousand times worse than with Black, who had been a single murderer on the loose. The unbelievable shock and relief, when Harry materialized with his friends and Arthur was staggering. It was so unreal after his worry that he'd had to check if this really was his son or not. His heart still beat with remembered worry as he bent and lightly kissed the side of Harry's head and saw him cuddle closer into his blanket at that. Time for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up to sudden noise outside and lazily stood up to peer out of the window. He groaned, when he saw Harry with a big black dog, playing in the back yard. He opened the window and stuck his head out. Harry was laughing freely while Black licked his face 'Stop it Schnuffles! That's disgusting.'<p>

Snape watched for a while, then shouted down 'Instead of making that infernal racket you two could actually make breakfast!'

Harry looked up and waved at him before leading the dog inside. Black had been just as annoying as expected, getting ideas into Harry's head and making as much trouble as he possibly could. It was the first time he was glad he didn't have a lab in his home, that he could have destroyed.

When he came down both his charges were setting the table.

'Ah, daddy's down.' Sirius grinned, the mutt had taken to calling him 'Daddy', which annoyed him to no end.

'Just be quiet.' he hissed at him and sat down to the breakfast spread in front of him 'Who made this?'

Sirius indicated Harry with a thumb over his shoulder 'I helped.'

Severus rolled his eyes 'Really Black, not even breakfast?'

'I'm learning.' Black muttered and sat down. Having been catered at from a house elf almost all his life had left Sirius lacking in a few basic skills. Harry, having _been_ a house elf for most his life, was teaching him. Harry joined them with a cheery 'Good morning' to his father and a cup of coffee.

'Well that smells like heaven.' Snape sighed as he drank his coffee 'Good job with breakfast, Harry.'

Harry smiled at him and Sirius pouted 'I did help, you know!'

'You did great, Sirius.' Harry praised him the way one would praise a five year old for putting on his own clothes.

Sirius pouted and then tucked in 'This _is_ great. I will never stop wondering about your skills, Harry.'

Harry smiled and Severus looked up to see if there was any resentment lingering, but Harry only looked a little proud.

'Can you make time for a bit of analysing, Harry?' Snape said and Harry looked up with a pout.

'Oh, I wanted to spend some time with Sirius, I won't see him during the school year and my trip to Fisher's Lodge was cut short...'

'Actually that wasn't a question.' Snape murmured, then glancing at the look on Black's face – since when did those puppy dog eyes affect him anyway? – he relented 'Very well, but don't think I'll do it for you, you little menace.'

Harry whooped anyway and grinned 'You're the best!'

He then proceeded to give Sirius a high five and Snape rolled his eyes. It was too easy to make that child happy, but fulfilling nonetheless...

* * *

><p>So, chapter two guys! What do you think? The hugging when apparating thing I had planned out from the beginning and wanted to put it in in the first story, but somehow it never came up - well, I've finally found a way to say it now :D I know, for now there hasn't been much conflict yet but its going to come, don't worry ;)<p>

I was thinking about making some kind of forum or discussion thread or something if you guys like that idea - what do you think? I even toyed with inviting you guys to my skype account, so we could have a chat after I post a new chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>as for comments:<strong>

**SnowAngel99**: Thanks! Was really nice to hear you liked the summary, I'm insecure about those, I change them up every once in a while because I feel like its just not right! The confusion about the first line: It was supposed to make you stumble - so, great that I achieved that! Snape is sitting at Aurora's desk, so that's where it comes from.

**mandancie**: Ahh, you are so sweet! I hope you enjoyed this one too

**takingitinstride**: Haha! Don't we all hope to see some cuddles in Severitus stories. I am certainly guilty of that.

**ravenfett**: Thanks so much! I feel its very important to stay true to the characters but also portray how changed circumstances can change the character

**Kyra173**: Oh, you're making me blush... You guys are amazing with all those lovely reviews!

**Chantilly's Mom**: vielen dank! :)

**Kendra Dhyanna**: sweety, i have started to translate your comments by google translator because you are so faithful and I just can't take not understanding what you write :)

**Estel Ashlee Snape**: thanks, hope you enjoyed this one as well

**Violetta**: here you go ;)

**AbsoluteReader1995**: That was the whole idea of the preview, sweety ;) And I'm not going to stop either! Yes, I am evil :D

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter preview:<strong>

'Harry, you are being exceedingly childish. Stop this at once!' Snape said annoyed

'Yes, sir.'

This time, it was Snape who growled. He came up to Harry and roughly pulled him out of his chair. When Harry still refused to look at him, he shook the boy once, twice, a third time.

'Harry!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the second day of classes, directly after potions, that Harry had his first PAPA lesson.

'Stay behind Mr. Potter.' his father ordered and the other students filed out. Harry cleaned up his working space and bottled his potion.

'Clear blue, perfect.' Snape commented on the vial that Harry gave him. Harry shrugged

'Was easy.'

'Indeed.' Severus then turned his wand on the door to close and secure it 'How was school until now?'

Harry grinned 'It's only been a day that we're back. But a lot has happened. Did you hear about Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret – that was great!'

'I did hear about it.' Severus frowned 'Minerva had a lot to say about it in the staff room. She was not impressed.'

'She did say something in front of us too. I think that transfiguration as punishment is not allowed.'

'It isn't.' Severus said 'Even though I can imagine Draco made a handsome ferret.'

Harry laughed at his father's dry tone 'I can't wait for DADA! It's going to be great.'

'Better than Lupin?'

Harry shrugged 'We'll see. Oh, while we're on the subject, can I go to Hogsmeade this year?'

'Yes, but how has that anything to do with Defense?'

'I'll meet Remus and Sirius.'

Severus rolled his eyes 'The mutt should lay low and not put himself in danger like that.'

'He doesn't listen.' Harry said, making himself comfortable on one of the desks 'Hey, you didn't tell me anything about the Triwizard Tournament!'

'No, I didn't.'

'You're a teacher here, how can you not tell me?'

'Arthur works at the ministry and he didn't tell his children, did he?' Severus countered waving for Harry to follow him into his private lab 'I did not see the point in informing you as you are too young to compete.'

'That's really unfair though.'

'Why? You wouldn't stand a chance against a seventh year. The age restriction is there for a reason. Imagine a big headed first year walking into death because he was pressured by his peers.'

'Well, he wouldn't get chosen, would he?' Harry argued 'If there were a bunch of talented students, which idiot judge would choose the first year?'

Snape sighed 'OK, let's take your example. If they put your name in it, people would feel obligated to choose you because of your history. That could take someone else's chance, who might be better suited.'

Harry frowned 'I've been in plenty dangerous situations and handled myself well. And I'm good at Defense.'

'I'm not talking about you as a person, rather the public person that you represent. They would not choose you for your abilities but for your name. The age restriction will at least stop such a decision to result in a student getting himself into mortal danger, who is wholly unprepared for it.'

'You think I wouldn't be able to do it?' Harry asked, rather aggressively.

'Gryffindor.' Snape snorted 'Yes, of course I think that! Harry you're fourteen. This tournament is not easy or safe. The contestants from the other schools would be almost adults. How would you even imagine competing with them?'

Harry pouted what his father said made too much sense 'Well it's not like I can enter anyway.'

'Thank Merlin. You have given me enough heart attacks as it is. I will be worried about you just sitting in the stands and getting hit by a stray curse...'

Harry stuck out his tongue and Severus immediately took it and tugged a bit, which made Harry giggle.

'Back to the matter at hand, I have a lesson after this, so let's make it quick.' Severus said, taking out charts and spreading them on the worktables. Harry groaned 'You've put this off long enough as it is.'

Harry made a face but took out his quill and started putting the test results in the charts and analysing their research up until now, muttering darkly all the while. Snape took the parchments he filled out and double-checked them. They worked like that for an hour before Snape sent him away to prepare for his next class.

'Dad, I have a free period until dinner, can I just stay in our rooms?'

Snape nodded at him and swept into his classroom.

Harry took the time in their quarters to search through his father's potions journals for another project. His father had told him that he wanted him to choose this year's project. It had pleased him quite a lot, really. Normally his father treated him like a small child and some part of him hated it. Of course, a very needy, abused part of him enjoyed the attention shamelessly. However, the growing teenager part wanted to kick the other. He wanted to be left alone and treated like an adult. Therefore, he picked out a few journals and flipped through them, searching for a good idea. His eye caught an article that made him smile. A Japanese Potioneer had written a satirical article about the taste of potions and he quite enjoyed it. With a jolt he thought, _why not?_ Everybody always complained about the taste and he shuddered, when he thought about it himself. He had been on the receiving end often enough... When he thought about skele-grow – ugh, disgusting stuff. Harry took out a parchment from his bag and started taking notes about taste enhancing components that wouldn't interfere with potions. Well, sugar and honey were out...

* * *

><p>That was how Severus found him. He smiled fondly, seeing Harry bent low over their coffee table, brainstorming. 'Harry?'<p>

Harry started and then looked up; he smiled at his father 'I had an idea for the end of year project.'

'I see.' his father sat down next to him, glancing at his notes 'What is it?'

'You know how potions taste disgusting? No Potioneer ever seems to care about that.'

'Well, they mostly don't have to drink their own potions.' Severus smiled 'But I see why you would care...'

Harry flashed him an insolent grin and elaborated his idea 'I thought maybe there could be a way to enhance the taste. Most things you would put in food to change taste, sugar, salt, pepper etc., don't work for potions. Because they would affect them, right? So I thought, what do Muggles do to change the taste? Aromas!'

Snape opened his mouth 'Chemical flavouring agents*! Of course.'

'Yes, Aunt Petunia used to put rum aroma in her cake so that Dudley could have some too. That's where I got the idea!' Harry grinned at him again and Snape ruffled his hair.

'Good job! That's a brilliant idea.' he said, inordinately proud of the boy 'The chemical agent should not interfere with the magical... Well, we will of course need to test it. I'd say we start with a simple potion that has a minimal amount of ingredients... Boil cure potion?'

Harry rolled his eyes 'You love that one, don't you? Sure, we can try it. Where will we get the aroma from?'

'I'll get some the next time I go out.' Snape promised and stood up 'But now it's time for dinner, young man.'

He gave Harry a hand and pulled him up. As Harry left the rooms in front of him, leaving him behind so it didn't look like they were walking together, pride swelled in his chest. That was his boy!

After regular Potions on Friday, Harry was surprised to be held back again. He waited for his classmates to leave the room, shrugging at Ron and Hermione. His father spelled the room secure before he frowned at Harry and asked 'How was Defense?'

'Interesting.' Harry said simply, not understanding what his father was making a deal about.

'Interesting.' Snape repeated, looking suspicious 'You are alright then?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Harry asked back

'I heard that Moody demonstrated the unforgivable curses.'

'He did. It was hard for Neville, seeing the Crutiatus.'

'One can understand that easily.' Snape murmured and then said 'And you were alright with the killing curse?'

Harry didn't answer immediately 'There are other students in my class, who have lost people to that curse.'

'None of which are my son.' Snape answered 'As it is I have talked with those in Slytherin House.'

Harry relaxed minutely, understanding that he wasn't being babied. 'It was a bit weird, but alright. I was more worried about Neville.'

Snape didn't answer, avoiding Harry's eyes.

'You know what was wrong with him?' Harry asked curiously

'You would know after researching for about five minutes.' Snape sighed 'His parents were aurors and they were attacked by Death Eaters, when he was as young as you were, when you were orphaned.'

'So he lost his parents too?'

'Not exactly. They were put under the curse long enough to lose their minds.' Harry shivered at that 'They do not recognize their son or even each other.'

Harry opened his mouth in disbelieve, then closed it, utterly shocked by that. He didn't know what to say. He had always felt a little sorry for himself, for being an orphan. However, having parents who didn't recognize you, it must be horrible... And he had Severus now as well. Harry almost wished to share Severus with Neville, but thought better of it. Neville would likely die of a stroke at the mere mention of it...

'Poor Neville.' was the only lame answer Harry could come up with 'I never knew...'

'Well, it's not a subject for polite conversation.' Severus sighed 'I only wanted to check in with you if you are alright.'

Harry shouldered his bag and said in an offhand manner, 'I'm not that fragile, you know. It's only a curse.'

Severus scowled at him and said 'If you say so.'

For some reason Harry felt bad, when leaving the room behind, as if there was some unresolved issue he was running from. He shrugged and tried to make it in time for dinner.

* * *

><p>It was Friday again, several weeks later, when Harry was held back after class the next time. Harry fidgeted a little, shooting impatient looks at the door.<p>

'Are you ready for later?' Severus asked

'Yeah, look Dad, I don't want to be late for dinner...' he said, meaning that he didn't want to be late for welcoming the students, who came from abroad to take part in the tournament

'I know, come around the desk.' Harry complied with the request but scowled deeply, when Severus started waving his wand at him and vanishing potion stains off his robes. He knew the other teachers had been getting nervous about the new arrivals, but his father had not shown any signs of wanting to impress them. Harry stiffened; annoyed with his father, as he took a jar of his special hair gel out to style Harry's hair the way he only had once before. As Harry secretly liked that hairstyle, he tolerated it.

'Will you be wearing your hair different too?' Harry asked innocently, he had wanted to see that for a while now!

'I might.'

'Do it!' Harry urged, trying to suppress his grin. Severus gave him a weak smile and rolled his eyes, closing the tin again. Harry reached the end of his patience, when he started tugging on Harry's robe. He swatted his father's hands away and said 'I'll go then, if there's nothing else?'

His father frowned and then made an unnecessarily elaborate hand movement as if to say 'be my guest'. Harry turned and fled for the Great Hall in a second. Once there he blushed to the tips of his hair as Cho smiled at him and said 'That style really suits you.'

Harry grinned goofily and remembered a little too late to thank her. When he reached the Gryffindor table, his chest was puffed up and chin held high.

'What happened with you between Potions and dinner?' Seamus laughed, Harry shrugged and answered

'We developed this hair gel, the professor and me, and this is a test trial.' he tugged on his hair; it wasn't quite true but close enough. Ron supressed a grin and got kicked under the table by Hermione, who turned to Harry and earnestly said 'I think it looks nice, Harry.'

He smiled at her and thanked her, feeling his blush returning.

'Whoa!' Ginny said at that time and Harry really started to get uncomfortable with all the attention, just as he realized that it wasn't directed at him. Looking up he couldn't supress the laugh that escaped him. It was his father, scowling and looking just as always, with the little exception of his hair, which was sleeked back, a single strand falling into his eyes.

Hermione couldn't supress her nervous snigger at the look and Ron actually snorted.

'What?' Harry asked, grinning himself 'I think it suits him.'

'It does.' Hermione answered, blushing and grinning 'But it's just so... weird!'

Until then, Severus had reached the head table, where Minerva immediately leaned in close to whisper something to him. He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed behind her hand, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Slowly all students began whispering and pointing at their Potions Master, some of them getting a little ogle eyed. Harry was the only one who caught the appreciative looks Professor Sinistra threw his father. It heightened his mood considerably for some reason.

As they later came out onto the grounds and Professor McGonagall started lining them up, she gave Harry an assessing look and said 'You would do well to wear your hair like that always.'

Harry felt heat returning to his face for a completely different reason than before 'err...?'

'It keeps your eyes uncovered and that may help your untidy scrawl. Maybe if you see what you're writing, we poor teachers will be able to read it.'

With that, she turned away but Harry was pretty sure she was grinning to herself. Ron beside him chuckled and got an elbow in the ribs for it. Soon the Beauxbatons delegation arrived with their elegant boys and stunning girls, who seemed to walk on air. Their headmistress did have an air of disinterested elegance and beauty as well, even though her height was the main attraction to everyone who met her. Even Hagrid seemed to be impressed. After a little while, the boat with the Bulgarians from Durmstrang arrived, sweeping with it their headmaster and famous Quidditch player Victor Krum. Harry and Ron stared like a bunch of fan girls until he had swept past them, duck feeted, scowling and a little clumsy on his feet.

'I don't get the hype' was all that Hermione could say to that, because the incredulous looks he received from her friends shut her up after that. Back in the castle, finally the impartial judge was revealed – the Goblet of Fire!

Walking out into the Entrance Hall after the delicious feast, everybody was talking about competing in the tournament and whom they would like to see as the Hogwarts champion.

'Eternal glory' Ron sighed 'And think of the prize money!'

Harry shrugged 'I don't care about all that. All I want is to lean back this year and watch someone else risk their neck.'

Ron laughed at that 'Well, I wouldn't mind trying, but who could ever fool the age line?'

They all looked up front to the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, who were whispering furiously.

'They will try.' Hermione said, frowning 'But they won't make it.'

'They are the best at breaking rules.' Ron argued 'If anyone does it, it will be them!'

'That's my point.' Hermione said 'No student here can overcome Dumbledore's magic!'

'I don't care.' Harry yawned 'It's not like we're going to try.'

'That is very good to hear.' a voice snarled behind him and all three of them turned around to Snape 'Because if I see you near the Goblet, even looking strangely at it, I will strap you to a chair for the rest of Saturday if I have to.'

Harry gave him his best glare and turned away with his friends to keep up appearances. It felt like Snape hadn't just said that to let people think he was still not friendly with Harry. Somehow he felt like there was a warning in there somewhere...

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry and his friends shot the Goblet interested looks and argued about the best choice for the Hogwarts champion. The boys were adamant that it needed to be a Gryffindor – they were predestined for this. They were brave, strong and always up for adventure, no other house fit the requirements that well. Hermione argued that the tournament wasn't only about bravery and fighting but also about wits and cunning.<p>

'Hufflepuff's out then.' Ron said, glancing at their table 'Loyalty's not going to help you win this battle, not if you're all alone out there.'

'Hufflepuff's not only about loyalty.' Hermione said

'Yeah and fair play isn't going to be on the top of their list.' Ron said, nodding to the Bulgarians at the Slytherin table. Harry nodded.

'You're right that it could be another house, but Hufflepuff is farfetched, Hermione!' Harry said 'Even though your darling Diggory is there.'

'Oh please.' Hermione said, huffing, when Seamus walked past and said

'You got that wrong Harry. It isn't Diggory Hermione is all dreamy eyed about.'

Ron and Harry shot him a look and then stared at Hermione, who was blushing furiously

'Who is it then?' Ron asked eagerly and a bit aggressively, Seamus grinned and nodded at the head table

'She's been giving Snape the look since start of term.' Seamus laughed and Hermione groaned, putting her head on her arms. Ron spluttered and then laughed as well. Harry couldn't supress a chuckle – the notion was just too ridiculous.

'Oh come off it!' Harry said, still chuckling, as Ginny swept around with a disapproving look and snapped

'Leave her alone, you idiots.' she nudged Hermione and Harry was shocked to see that her expression was genuinely hurt 'Come on Hermione, we'll sit together.'

Harry and Ron shared a stunned look 'She seriously fancies Snape?'

Harry shrugged 'Seems impossible, even to me.'

The rest of the day Hermione avoided them like the plague and Harry began feeling bad for it. It reminded him of first year, when she went to cry in the bathroom. As Hermione didn't turn up for lunch, he asked Ginny what was going on.

'What do you think?' Ginny snapped again and then explained 'She has a crush on him; you can't help that sort of thing.'

'Yeah but... why?' Harry asked, feeling like he was suddenly flung into a very bad movie

'Because... he took you in and he's been so nice and... fatherly I guess. And he was concerned about her and I think it just crept up on Hermione... It will pass but don't give her a hard time on top of it.'

'I won't, I didn't know, really.' Harry said hastily 'Is she alright?'

'She thinks you'll laugh about her... Well, not you, more Ron and Seamus.' Ginny shrugged

'I'll tell them to stuff it, can you tell her that?' Harry said 'And that I'm sorry.'

'I'll tell her to come down for dinner and hear your apology in person.' Ginny compromised.

However, Hermione slid into the Great Hall in the very last second and thus avoided being talked to during dinner, as she sat on the other side of the table. Harry was only concerned with the guilt that churned in his belly as the champions for the three schools were selected. He clapped distractedly; casting Hermione worried looks until he heard a collective gasp and turned back to the Goblet of Fire. It had spit out another name.

Harry's mouth dropped open as Dumbledore said 'Harry Potter!'

The hall went unnaturally silent and Harry closed his eyes in agony. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't true. Someone nudged him hard in the ribs and he stood up mechanically and walked up to the head table. His eyes darted to his father, who looked white and stunned; he was gripping the table in front of him hard. They shared a look and Harry shook his head slightly. He hadn't put his name in. He hadn't. Professor McGonagall stood up and leaned down to him to whisper where he was supposed to go. She looked worried but nodded slightly as he looked up to her for reassurance.

He left quite the ruckus behind him and trembled at the thought of what was being discussed behind his back in the Great Hall. He entered the chamber where Diggory, Krum and Delacour were standing together, looking very much the roles that they had chosen to play.

'Ah, did they send you with a message?' Fleur asked, giving him a superior smile.

Harry opened his mouth a little but didn't answer and in the next moment, teachers were practically storming the room. In front of all of them was Dumbledore, who took him by the arm and urgently asked 'Did you put your name in?'

'No, professor, I swear...'

'Did you tell an older student to do it for you?'

'No, sir! I...'

'He is lying!' spat the giantess angrily 'Of course he is!'

And with that, an elaborate ping-pong game of 'who is to blame' started until Barty Crouch stopped it all with the rules of the tournament 'The champions have been chosen. Mr. Potter cannot step down. How it was possible for him to compete in the first place, I cannot tell.'

'Treachery!' Krum snarled 'This will not be the last of it. Victor!'

After that, he spat a few words in rapid Bulgarian and swept away with his student slouching after him. Looking ready to explode with anger, Madame Maxime and her contestant left as well, leaving behind only the British inhabitants of the castle.

'Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, would you please get back to your dorms?'

'I would like a word with Mr. Potter.' Snape said, looking white faced and furious, McGonagall put a hand on his arm and said

'I believe not. Both students will retire to their dorms as the headmaster suggested' she gave him a curt warning look 'And I would invite you to tea.'

Snape looked ready to argue but nodded tersely instead. Harry didn't need any more of an invitation and fled the little room to an empty Great Hall, Diggory following him out. He breathed freely, when he had crossed the hall and exited it.

'How'd you do it?' Diggory asked after they were well out of earshot of any teachers

'I didn't do it.' Harry said faintly, feeling worried and tired. A few minutes ago, it seemed his only worry was having hurt Hermione's feelings.

'Sure.' Diggory said dismissively and Harry realized that he had offended the other boy, when Cedric left him standing there without as much as a 'good-bye'

Harry stared after him, worry churning in his belly as he climbed up the stairs. He didn't know he would be facing more of the same up in his dormitory.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe this!' Snape stormed, walking up and down in front of Minerva's desk.<p>

'Have some tea, it's getting cold.' She said calmly and Snape actually growled

'Typical Gryffindor!' he railed, refusing to sit down 'He must stand in the limelight. He must put himself in danger. He cannot simply stand back once…'

'Shut up' Minerva said, calmly taking a ginger biscuit and ignoring that Snape had stopped in his tracks to stare at her 'I would offer you tea again, but you rather need a calming draught.'

Snape kept staring at her, until she elaborated 'Stop it. You know Harry is not like that. Frankly I can't see why you have reverted back to your old antagonism and I am disappointed in you.'

Snape scowled 'You can't tell me the idea would not appeal to him. Adventure, recklessness and danger – he practically invites it. He _enjoys_ it.'

'Maybe' Minerva said easily, she did know her lions 'But that he usually enjoys a little adrenalin, does not mean he put his name in the goblet, nor does it give you the right to blame him. He may have fantasized about it. We all have mad fantasies. Shall I start calling you out on yours? You were in love with Lily back then. Should I question your intentions regarding Harry because of that? Maybe you had some mad teenage fantasies about having a family with her. Does it make you any less of a good parent for Harry?'

Snape could feel his collar heating up. He had had those fantasies and put like this, he realized how stupid it was to blame Harry for the exact same thing. He looked away from Minerva 'I just can't take this, Minerva. The Dark Lord is moving and now Harry's name comes out in a competition of life and death…'

The frustration and fear for his son's life was too much. He needed someone to blame. Was it Karkaroff? Was is it really a plot from the Dark Lord? But what could be is objective? To kill Harry, sure, but why not attack directly? Why put him in the competition?

'That's more like it' Minerva murmured frowning 'He is in terrible danger and he needs you to look out for him. If you don't stand behind him it would cripple him, Severus.'

'Of course I will stand by him' Snape said defensively, even in his anger he had never once thought of abandoning his son 'But we need to figure out who did this. They will pay.'

Minerva looked at him intensely, before looking away and saying in a thoughtful voice 'Can you give this up to me, Severus? I will investigate while you support Harry.'

Severus seemed uncomfortable with giving up power like this, but he gave a curt nod. Minerva gave him a bitter little smile

'He does have the worst luck in the world, doesn't he?'

Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation and gave an annoyed groan, that made the bitterness slip from Minerva's features.

* * *

><p>Harry dejectedly took place in Severus study and crossed his arms defensively.<p>

'Are you going to scream at me too?' he challenged, Snape simply raised an eyebrow 'Ron, the idiot, thinks I put my name in the Goblet! Is he completely nuts? Why would I do that? To humiliate myself in front of the whole school? Be killed? As if I don't get enough of that as it is.'

Snape's features softened a little at those words 'Yes, Mr. Weasley is being very ignorant and probably jealous of you.'

'Hermione said something similar.' Harry mumbled 'It's like he doesn't even know me anymore!'

Snape gulped 'Sometimes things stops you from seeing clearly.'

'Like what?' Harry snapped, feeling annoyed that his father didn't seem to be on his side. Or at least far too understanding about Ron's feelings.

'He is jealous of you and that stops him from realizing that you did not ask for any of this. It is all about him and not about you in the slightest. He will see clearly again, just give him time.'

Snape leaned back against his desk, facing Harry, who still looked troubled

'Yeah, maybe he'll say sorry at my funeral…'

Harry stopped, when he felt fingers on his chin and it was forced upwards. Snape stared at him and seriously said 'Don't ever say that again. Or anything similar.'

Harry stared at his father's black gaze, intense with some unnamed emotion 'Err... ok, I won't'

Snape let go of him and gave a curt nod 'I made a list of additives for this year's potions project. I want you to go through them and theorize about potions they may be used in. Start with class one potions, the boil cure for instance…'

Harry gave a little groan 'I know, dad! I'm not a first year anymore.'

Snape ignored the cheek 'Bring me the first list and after double-checking we will start tests.'

Harry nodded 'You coming for breakfast?'

Snape shook his head and looked at a stack of papers 'I still have a lot of grading to catch up to.'

Harry frowned 'Are you still helping Professor McGonagall?'

Snape looked up with a guarded expression 'No.'

And as Harry understood, he coldly said 'Oh, Professor Sinistra then.'

It wasn't a question and so Snape did not answer 'If you have a problem, you should say it.'

'You told me you wouldn't do anything about it.'

'Still, I would like to talk to you about it, Harry.'

Harry kept frowning at him 'Does it really matter? You have already said that what I think does not make a change.'

'Harry, frankly I have no idea what is going on in your head.' Snape snapped suddenly 'You wanted me to pursue her, I declined and I still have no personal interest in her. And out of nowhere you have started this… I don't even know what to call it! I am merely working on a project with a co-worker…'

Harry snorted derisively, something he had clearly learned from Snape 'You are interested in her and she is obviously interested in you. So, don't act like there is nothing. I'm angry with you because of that. You act like there's nothing, but you're lying!'

Snape looked honestly affronted 'Harry! I am not lying to you. I told you that she is a desirable woman but I do not have the energy or will to attempt a relationship with her. That is the honest truth. There is nothing going on.'

'And still, it does not matter. Whatever I say, however I feel, you will still see her and… work with her.'

'I said that because you have no grounds…'

'You did not even hear what I had to say!' Harry erupted, then turned away to leave the room

'Stay right here!' Harry sent him a glare before pulling open the door 'Mr. Potter! Come in and sit down!'

Harry wavered a moment. He hated Snape for doing this. Calling him 'Mr. Potter' reminded Harry that he had dismantled the silence wards around the office, when he opened the door. If he defied a professor now, Snape was in his rights to take points and give detention – it would even be expected of him. If he didn't and someone heard them…

Growling with frustration Harry turned around and stomped back into the office. Snape flicked his wand and closed the door, putting up the wards again. Harry crossed his arms and pressed his lips together, refusing to look at Snape.

'Harry, listen. I do value your thoughts and emotions in this matter. What I am saying is that there is nothing for you to worry about. There is no reason for me to stop working with her. You are being unreasonable.'

Harry kept his silence, staring at the floor.

'Harry, look at me.'

Harry looked up with a glare but kept silent.

'Say something. Harry, I want to talk to you about this.'

'No, sir'

'Harry…'

'If you have nothing else you want to tell me, professor, I would like to get some breakfast.'

'Harry, you are being exceedingly childish. Stop this at once!' Snape said annoyed

'Yes, sir.'

This time, it was Snape, who growled. He came up to Harry and roughly pulled him out of his chair. When Harry still refused to look at him, he shook the boy once, twice, a third time.

'Harry!'

'What do you want, sir?' Harry whispered and Snape let go of him. He stared at his son for a moment. The determined, stubborn set of his jaw and the green eyes averted in defiance. It annoyed him to no end.

'Leave and don't come back until you have come back to your senses!'

Harry did look up at him then, to send him a final glare, before stomping out of the room.

'Irritating child!' Snape spat and sat down in his chair with more energy than needed.

Harry stomped all the way up to the dormitories and slammed doors in his wake. Ron send him a glare and yanked his curtains closed. Harry threw up his arms in disgust and then mirrored his ex-best friend's motion. Sitting ensconced under his four-poster he started writing a letter to his godfathers, venting his anger at Ron, Snape and the unfairness of it all. When he fell asleep that night, his heart felt considerably lighter.

* * *

><p>But the next morning gloomed as dark as the one before. Down in the common room he caught up with Hermione, who took him out to the grounds. They had another long talk and Harry finally turned to her and said<p>

'Hermione, can you forgive me?'

'For what?' she asked, surprised

'For laughing about you… you know, the other day, when Seamus mentioned my dad.', Hermione glanced around, clearly uncomfortable, but maybe she was just checking if someone was overhearing them again 'I didn't think it was true, so I thought he was just goofing around… I would've never thought…'

'Oh' Hermione just said and then smiled at him 'Already forgotten, Harry. The Triwizard Tournament kind of drove it out of my head.'

'Good' Harry smiled back 'I felt really bad about, you were so supportive after the whole deal after I just had a laugh about your… feelings.'

Hermione's cheeks showed a faint flush but she still smiled 'Well, it's good that you thought it ridiculous actually, as it made me realize your father might never realize…'

Harry didn't understand how this would be a good idea, as he thought Hermione must be dreaming of him finding out and… doing something about it. It was hard not to laugh at the very idea of Hermione and Severus together in a tree, so to speak. But that made him realize…

'Oh… this is kind of a private thing. You don't want him to know?'

Hermione looked at him wide eyed 'You didn't tell him, did you?'

Harry shook hid head and Hermione gave a relieved sigh

'No, of course not. I might have a crush but I'm not delusional! He's so much older and I'm his student… so of course…'

Her voice was a bit wistful at the end, which she realized herself, because she forced a smile on her face again and said 'It will pass, I'm sure.'

Harry gave a toothache smile back, trying to show his sympathy for her situation and said 'I won't tell him. Ever.'

That elicited a real smile off her and she hooked her arm in his, as she said 'Thanks!'

They returned to the school with their moods considerably lifted.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

So the cat's out of the bag, or in this case, the name's out of the goblet. What did you think about the reactions? What do you think about Hermione's little crush? :D

**Big announcement:** I have posted the first "audiobook" chapter of love is a charm in youtube, pleas go check it out and leave rate, leave a comment, share if you think I should do the rest too! It's called "Audiobook ~ Love is a charm ~ Intro & Prologue " and here's the link, that will hopefully stay there ;) www youtube com watch?v=00dwjSDjhmY

*Credit where credit is due: This idea I didn't come up with myself, rather I read it in one of the best fanfiction out there. It's called 'Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit' (Harry Potter and the shadows of the past) by Muggelchen and is a brilliant, long, elaborate piece of fiction – loved every second of it. There, Hermione enhances the wolfsbane potion with chemical agents and later sells it in her apothecary with vanilla aroma. If you are German speaking, I would highly recommend that story, it is pure genius and once you start reading, you will be very glad that it is as long as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment answers<strong>

**DarkRavie**: Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!

**Kendra Dhyanna:** love, it doesn't matter which language you write it, you are such a wonderful, faithful reader, it's no bother translating it :) I hope you go listen to the audiobook, you'll see how bad my english accent is :D

**Blake2020:**Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!

**mandancie**: So this chapter revealed Hermione's little secret - any guess where I'm going with this, if anywhere? Harry had his little outburst here too. As Harry is 14 I will curb down the cutie-cuddly a lot more now, hope you guys don't mind.

**FrUKbeaches2:**Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!

**BlueWater5:** wow the last sentence of your review gave me shivers! It made me think of nazis and such. You know, that torturing people was seen as an entertainment - creepy! But the description of death eaters thinking that way is spot on, of course!

**Estel Ashlee Snape:** Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!

**takingitinstride**: hope you likes this one too, less cuddles more fighting - this is the way I'm going with this story though, there will be less cuteness and more conflict. but I think that makes the cuteness all the more sweet, right?

**Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow:** Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!

**delenda est c**: Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!

**Hazpotsfan**: Aw! your comment was really nice, thank you so much! Hope you like the other parts of the series as well and have a listen over at youtube for the audiobook. Tell me, when you read my german story, what you think of it - i would love to hear your opinion!

**debygoebel**:Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!

**karaku-chan:** Thanks a lot for your praise! I'd really appreciate it if you went and listened to the audiobook as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry knew that more than half the school did not support his new adventure. Secretly he didn't either. They all thought he was taking away from Diggory's and Hufflepuff's well-deserved fame and glory. And it wasn't like he hadn't had fun in recent years, was it? He was the Thief-of-the-Philosopher's-Stone, Basilisk-Slayer and Liberator-of-the-Prisoner-of-Azkaban. But that wasn't enough for Harry Potter, the-boy-who-liked-to-collect-hyphenated-names. No, now he had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament as well. The school was sick and tired of his attention seeking and his father was sick and tired of his attitude. Hermione was the only real friend he had left, the only one who talked to him and sympathized.

In front of their dungeon classroom one day, Malfoy stepped out of the crowd of Slytherins.

'Hey Potter! Like my new badge?' he flashed a badge on his chest that for one moment looked like a SPEW badge. But of course it wasn't.

POTTER STINKS! It flashed SUPPORT THE REAL CHAMPION! And then 'CEDRIC DIGGORY FOR HOGWARTS!

'And they call me attention seeking' Harry murmured, unimpressed. Of course, all the Slytherins were wearing the badges and flashing them with ugly grins. But he had never expected any support from them anyway, so he shrugged it off. But as his eyes travelled to the Gryffindors he couldn't suppress the hiss that slipped out.

'Ah, yes Potter.' Malfoy grinned 'Even your favourite Gryffindorks think you're a cheat.'

Undeniable evidence in the form of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown stared him in the face. He could deal with that. What he couldn't deal with, was that Ron was one of them. He stared at the redhead and saw him tense as Hermione grabbed his wrist 'Don't Harry'

'Yes, Granger, hold your darling back, before he hurts the Weasel.' Draco grinned and looked back at his Slytherin friends for approval, before he turned around again. He stepped forward to Harry and said 'No wonder you feel comfortable around the Mudblood, Potter. Your own mother…'

No one got to hear what Malfoy had to say about Lily, though. Harry had punched him in the face. He heard Hermione scream 'Harry!' and grab his arms just as Crabbe and Goyle stepped up. Harry freed himself of Hermione and brandished his wand, while Malfoy nursed his bleeding nose. He sent a furnunculus at Goyle but Crabbe had already sent a curse at Hermione. She had staggered back from Harry and had been unable to protect herself. She gave a load shriek and her hands flew to her mouth. Harry turned to her and saw Ron and the other Gryffindors start getting involved as the other Slytherins stepped forward.

'What is going on?' Snape had come around the corner and now surveyed the mess before him. Malfoy holding his bleeding nose, surrounded by most of the Slytherins. The rest of them standing by Crabbe, who was sprouting large postules 'Crabbe, Malfoy go to the hospital wing. Goyle, accompany them.'

The boys followed orders and Snape turned to the Gryffindors. Harry was kneeling by Hermione, trying to pry off her hands off her face 'Goyle cursed her!'

Snape stepped forward and looked down, but Hermione refused to let him see the damage.

'Show him, Hermione.' Harry said softly and pushed her hands down, large ever growing teeth came in sight. Snape stared at her and Harry looked at him imploringly. Snape gave him a glance, before he announced

'I see no difference.'

The words that erupted from Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors would have cost them a whole lot of points, if they hadn't been drowned by Hermione's heart felt loud sob and thundering steps, fleeing from the scene.

'Quiet!' Snape threatened and pointed at his classroom 'This has cost us enough time already. Potter, Weasley, you have detention with me this afternoon.'

Harry glared at his father as hard as he could and stomped inside. Ron was seething as well but their mutual hatred for Snape at the moment was not enough to get them back together. Harry took one look at the ugly badge on Ron's chest and turned his back on his ex-best friend. It was no great loss, as Ron was grinding his teeth at Harry's back as well.

* * *

><p>As soon as dinner was finished, Harry stomped up to his father's office and knocked hard, trying to make a dent in the door. His knuckles throbbed but the wood stayed unblemished. After being invited in, he threw the door shut, feeling a savage satisfaction, when his father jumped a bit. Severus looked up startled and then narrowed his eyes.<p>

'I will give you one chance to explain your atrocious behaviour, Harry.'

'How could you?' Harry had only needed one prompt and all his anger flew out of him like a canon blast 'You were absolutely horrible to Hermione! She has been the only one, who has stood by me, she is the only person, who talks civilly to me. She hasn't abandoned me, like Ron. And she hasn't turned her back on me, because she's afraid of what other people would say if they're seen with me.' Neville was one of those and even though Harry understood that, it still hurt 'And the very first chance you get to actually do something nice for her, you turn around and act like a cruel, vindictive, heartless…'

'I advise you not to finish that statement.' Snape said coolly and before Harry could continue his rant, he said 'Harry, I thought you understood the way I have to act outside of these doors.'

'I do!' Harry shouted angrily 'With me. That's alright, I can take it. But not with Hermione, she doesn't deserve that after all she's done for me.'

'I am grateful to Miss Granger.' Snape admitted shortly 'And I am sure, after the first shock she will understand what I had to do in front of my Slytherins. She is used to harsh treatment from me and I am merely her teacher. I dare say, not even a teacher she likes too much.'

'That's not true!' Harry said 'She was really hurt by what you said. She does like you.'

Harry bit his lip, hoping Snape would misunderstand that statement. When his father narrowed his eyes, he added 'You are her friend's father, she wants you to like her. Don't you get that?'

Snape regarded him for a moment, seemingly lost in thought and then nodded 'Miss Granger is not a silly girl. I know she understands that my treatment during school hours does not reflect back on the way I regard her. She is your friend and a fateful one at that. I appreciate that and as I said, I am grateful. Tell her, if she needs to hear.'

Harry still felt like anger was bubbling in his chest 'It's still not fair. Your Slytherins went to the hospital wing. She was hurt!'

'And she went there as well. I did not stop her.'

'You did not help her either!'

'Of course not, silly boy.' Snape said exhausted and rubbed his face 'I wanted to keep this from you but I see it is not wise. The Dark Lord is moving and his movements are closing in on the school. Your participation in the tournament is not incidental. I need to save face in front of my Slytherins, I need to be prepared for the possibility of his return. And consequentially my return to his ranks.'

Harry set his jaw in stubbornness 'I don't want you to go.'

'I know.' Severus said softly 'But I will, when the time comes.'

'Just the same way that you won't listen about Professor Sinistra. You know, I don't care about her. What I care about is you.' Harrys voice lost its hard edge as he pleaded 'Please don't go back to him, Dad, please.'

'Harry, we have had this conversation before.' Severus said, standing up and coming closer to him 'But I do not wish to quarrel with my child. The time has not come yet and it may never. I don't want to argue about what ifs. We are here now. We need to be prepared for the possibility. Your friends need to know that as well. And we need to prepare you.'

Harry sank down to the visitor's chair 'How?'

'Occlumency, you remember?' Snape said, leaning back against the table, facing Harry 'Do you want to try?'

Harry shrugged 'This time is as good as any I suppose.'

Severus reached out and lightly pushed the fringe out of Harry's forehead, revealing the lighting bolt scar 'How did the weighing of the wands go this afternoon?'

Harry shrugged moodily, that had not added to his mood 'Okay, I guess. I think we wanted to practice that occlu-thingy'

'Occlumency, yes. But you are still too… upset.' Snape's finger hovered near Harry's throat, where his pulse was still beating madly 'Let's talk about that a little and get you to calm down.'

Harry snorted derisively 'Not likely! That Skeeter woman is horrible.'

'You met her?' Snape sounded alarmed 'What did she want with you?'

'She has this stupid thing about me being some tragic hero or something. She won't even listen! And that horrible quill of hers keeps writing cheesy, corny mush that would give you cavities if you had to swallow it.'

Snape's lips quirked a bit 'I hope you gave her a bit of that tongue.'

At that, Harry grinned a little and wriggled his fingers 'I gave her my opinion on her talons.'

Snape laughed out loud at that, which made Harry smile and relax.

'I was glad Ollivander didn't talk about my wand the way he did for the others…' Harry said

'Why?'

'Well, when I got it he had told me that it shared the same core as Volde- I mean You-Know-Who's wand.'

'The Dark Lord's wand…' Snape said reverently and looked into the distance as if deeply contemplating something. Harry frowned. It was the look his father got, when he concentrated hard on a potions problem.

'Dad.' Severus didn't react, so Harry shook his arm a little 'Dad!'

'Oh, what?' Snape shook his head in confusion and said 'It does not bother you, does it?'

Harry shook his head 'I like my wand. It can't help sharing cores with his.'

'No, of course not.' Snape gave a smile that kind of made Harry shiver. His father was planning something, he just knew it! He had had the same look last year before he 'assisted' Professor Lockart in the Duelling Club. 'I have been pestering the headmaster to tell me about the first task.'

Harry knew his father was trying to distract him from the wands but he let it slide 'We're not supposed to know.'

'Do you really think Madam Maxime or Karkaroff will care about that? They are determined to win against Dumbledore. Especially now.' Two champions for Hogwarts, Harry thought, of course they'd want to beat Dumbledore by all means 'They will not play fair, keep that in mind.'

'But Cedric does.' Harry said, frowning 'He will be the only one left out.'

'He is not my son' Snape sneered 'He'll survive.'

Harry felt like this was not a good way to go, but he knew that Snape was a Slytherin and he was trying to get Harry any advantage possible.

'Do you have any idea what it could be?' Harry asked

'I think it has something to do with a large magical creature.' Snape said, stroking his chin while thinking about it. The movement reminded Harry unpleasantly of Karkaroff with his stupid goatee 'There is an enclosure built up in the forest…'

'Hagrid might know, then.' Harry guessed and Snape smiled

'Indeed. _Hagrid might know_.' Snape's smile turned nasty 'I do believe I had some business to conduct with my dear colleague'

Harry smiled sympathetically, he liked Hagrid but Snape was only going to probe him for information and not hurt him, so he was alright with that. He had done as much himself, so he couldn't really fault Snape, could he? Especially if it give him a heads up for the first task.

'Occlumency.' Snape announced and pushed himself off the desk to return to his place behind it. 'It is mind magic, that locks it from intrusion. Intrusion into the mind of another is called Legilimency, it is far more common than Occlumency, although both are rare talents. With work anyone can achieve a certain amount of talent in both art, true masters will be able to delve deeper into the subject and even endeavour to make change in the subject's mind and memories.'

Harry shivered at that and Snape gave a grim nod.

'Your connection with the Dark Lord is not understood, no one knows what happened that night in Godric's Hollow. It obviously didn't kill the Dark Lord and neither did it kill you. But it did mark you.' Harry raised his hand to his scar 'Yes, but also with your mother's protection, which is invisible but all the more potent. There is a good possibility that the Dark Lord might not need eye contact as much as other Legilimens do with you.'

'You mean he could mess with my head even when I'm here or at home?' Harry asked alarmed, Snape set his jaw in agitation but gave another nod.

'It is possible. You have already had a glimpse into his mind, Harry. We, that is the headmaster and I, believe that it was involuntarily done. There might be more glimpses like that. We want to shield you.'

'But if I can see it, I can tell you and then we'd know where he is and what he's doing…'

'Stop it!' Severus snapped 'You are not going to do that!'

'Why not?' Harry cried 'You do! Or you will if he comes back. You don't listen to me, when I say I don't want you to…'

'You are my son and I am your parent, not the other way around!' Severus said angrily 'You are a child not a soldier and most certainly not a spy'

'That is unfair! I'm not a child any more…'

'You are not an adult either.' Snape interrupted coldly 'You don't even understand the connection. The longer it exists the higher the possibility that he might gain awareness of it. And I cannot stress how much we need to avoid that!'

'And if you go back to spy and he finds out' Harry's voice trembled 'I can't lose you!'

'You won't. And this is not a reason to put yourself at risk either. You will learn Occlumency and block him. The Dark Lord has in the past tortured victims with Legilimency and I assure you if that happened to you and I could have prevented it…' Severus gulped, he couldn't even imagine the agony he would be facing if that happened. That Harry had to face god knows what in the competition was bad enough. But that he could come into the Dark Lord's control, that he could be tortured, that he could go insane and forget himself… Snape closed his eyes and willed himself not to think about it. The Longbottoms. Oh God!

'Dad?' the timid voice broke him out of his nightmare, he looked at the green-eyed child. Fourteen. He was fourteen years old and contemplating spying on one of the most dangerous wizards of all time. One who was after his blood and would not hesitate to obliterate him. His hand trembled as he leaned forward, above the desk and lightly brushed the fringe from Harry's eyes.

'Promise me, Harry. You will not spy on him.'

'Can you promise me the same?' Harry asked shrilly, jumping up and looking frightened but determined all the same 'If you promise me that you will not spy on him, I won't either.'

'Harry…' Snape took a deep breath 'I will not lie to you, so I cannot promise that.'

'How can you ask me to not do it if you will?' Harry asked

'Do as I say, not as I do. Or plan to.' Harry looked scandalized but Snape didn't let him speak 'I am your father, am I not? I know what is best for you and accepting my position in your life means accepting the decisions I make for you. Even if you don't like them or do not agree with them.'

'It's so unfair of you to do it yourself and forbid me!'

'If my father was alive I would take his word into consideration, Harry. He is not. You are my son, I do need to take your feelings into consideration, but you cannot order me to stop doing it. I have to look at the bigger picture and your safety is paramount in it. I have already spied on him once and I do know how much risk there is. But this is a question in the future. Now I am not asking you to do this, I am demanding it. Will you obey me?' There was a challenge in Snape's eyes and Harry thought about declining, about walking out or pressing the issue. He really didn't want his father to go back to Voldemort. But at the same time he knew it was stupid to put his own life on the line for it. He bit his lip. This Occlumency stuff was not permanent, if he needed to, he would just 'turn it off'. He huffed and then nodded with a sullen expression, Snape took a deep breath.

'Close your eyes now, Harry. Relax.' Harry tried, but his shoulders remained stiff and unwilling, his back rigid 'Now, listen to my voice. Imagine a white plain. There is nothing, only wide white space. Try to emerge yourself in the image and think of nothing else.'

Harry tried for about 20 seconds before he said 'This is stupid.'

'Close your eyes.' Severus said patiently and Harry grudgingly did so 'We will try something else. Imagine the Black Lake. Imagine swimming in it, going underneath the water. What do you see?'

'I can't see very far but there are fish and plants.'

'Yes, now imagine you go deeper, you leave the fish behind. Can you feel the cold water surrounding you?'

Harry nodded

'Keep this in your mind, do not think about anything else. When I tell you to, open your eyes again.'

Harry nodded again and then stayed immersed in his fantasy world for a few minutes until Snape said 'Now!'

Harry opened his eyes in time for his father to say 'Legilimens!'

The reality of his father calmly pointing a wand at him swam before his eyes and he found himself back in the water. He felt the pressure of someone else in his mind, strangely familiar and still alien to him. He shuddered and lost control of his picture. When he opened his eyes, his father regarded him thoughtfully.

'Again, it should be easier for you this time.' Harry nodded that he was ready 'Legilimens!'

This time he fought over control of his mind and felt his father shove harder and harder against the picture of the Lake. Harry gasped when he finally broke through and the first memory assaulted his mind.

It was a recent memory of Harry being comforted by his father this summer after the horrible vision of Nagini eating the Muggle. Harry shivered and Snape left his mind. He took a deep breath.

'Today I will always give you a few minutes to think of the Lake before attacking you. This time will get shorter and shorter until you do not need the Lake any longer but are able to hold me off on your own. Then my attacks will gain strength every time.' Snape explained 'Ready?'

Harry took a deep breath and then nodded, listening to the incantation he was soon going to get sick of 'Legilimens!'

* * *

><p>It was the next day that he received answer from his godfathers reassuring him that they believed him about the Goblet. They seemed very worried and determined to see him next Hogsmeade weekend, the first task was two days from then. Harry sighed, he was becoming more and more anxious about the upcoming task and the negativity around him didn't do much to help. To make matters worse he'd be sharing a detention with Ron today. Ron was still wearing Malfoy's badge and Harry quite frankly wanted to rip it off him and give him a new one that read 'Worse Ex-best friend'. Harry just sighed and walked into the Potions Lab, where Ron was already pickling rat brains with a sour expression.<p>

'Mr. Potter, you are late' Snape snarled irritated, his father did put much stock in good manners and punctuality.

'Sorry, professor.' He mumbled and Ron snorted in disgust

'Do you have anything to contribute, Mr. Weasley?' Snape said in a dangerously low voice and when Ron had shook his head he added 'Take off that ridiculous pin, it's not part of the school uniform and I don't much like to see it for the next hour.'

Ron followed orders in bad grace, ripping it off his cloak and putting it on his table so hard the clink went through the whole room.

'Put it away.' Snape said, frowning and Ron pushed it into his pocket, glaring at Harry as if it was his fault. Harry glared back and viciously cut into the next rat brain 'Mr. Potter, do I need to remind you how to prepare this ingredient?'

Harry shook his head mutely and tried to concentrate on the task.

'Very well, gentlemen. I will leave you to it and come back to check your progress in an hour. Try to be productive.' With that he left the room to enter his office but didn't close the door behind him. He wasn't gone for five complete minutes, when Ron huffed loudly and took out the pin again.

'He told you to put it away.' Harry hissed, ignoring the fact that he wasn't talking to the other boy

'He said he didn't want to look at it for the next hour, he isn't.'

'Yes _and_ to put it away.'

'Well, he won't know, will he?' Ron said, putting it on his desk, facing Harry, ready to be snatched away any minute

'He will if I tell him!'

'So you're going to go running to daddy now?'

Harry stared at Ron as if he had sprouted another head. His father's voice drifted to him from the other room 'I should be hearing nothing but your knives on rat brain!'

Harry glanced at the open door, then whispered furiously 'Fine, be the world's biggest git. No wonder you'd take Malfoy's stupid pin, you're just like him!'

'Me?' Ron hissed back 'You're the one who is an attention seeking, spoilt brat!'

'What?' Harry couldn't believe his ears, he wanted to tell Ron exactly where to shove his opinion, when his father arrived at the door.

'If I hear one more hiss and it is not from Ophion I will start deducting points.' He said, looking between them, his gaze settled on Harry 'I expect better!'

Harry shut up after that, ignoring Ron completely. He didn't deserve any better anyway. Harry let the rat brains suffer his anger, as he sliced them and added them to the jars with the thick fluid that preserved them. Ron's brains didn't have a happier outlook, as he almost ripped them to shreds - Harry savagely thought Ron should nick some brains as he was obviously lacking in that department.

After an hour his father entered the lab again, the stains on his finger indicating that he had been grading up until now.

'Let's have it then' he inspected Harry's work, pursed his lips but nodded. Then he turned to Ron and frowned 'What is this supposed to represent?'

'Pickled rat brains, sir.'

'Mushed rat brains would be the more accurate description.' Snape sneered 'Mr. Potter, continue on for five minutes to pickle the brains, you were late. Mr. Weasley, you will come back tomorrow morning to pickle for another hour as this is most unsatisfactory.'

Snape waved his wand and Harry felt a dark satisfaction as Ron's work for the last hour vanished into nothingness. Ron stared up at Snape with an ugly expression but didn't say anything other than 'Yes, sir!'

Even though that exclamation itself sounded like a curse. Snape returned to his office, telling Harry to join him after he had finished. Ron packed his bag angrily and swung it over his shoulder 'What a git!'

'Hey!' Harry countered loudly 'That's my dad!'

'Exactly!' Ron spat back just as loud and turned to the door, Harry couldn't control his impulse as he took one of the rat brains and threw it at Ron's head. It connected with a disgusting splash and dripped down on Ron's shoulder as the other boy whirled around to face Harry.

'There, you obviously need one!'

Ron took a deep breath but never said anything as Snape came back. They had forgotten the open door and Snape had heard every shouted word.

'What is going on here?'

'Harry threw a rat brain at me!'

Snape turned to Harry, who opened his mouth to repeat what Ron had said, but then decided to only say 'He provoked me.'

'I am sure.' Snape said coldly 'Mr. Weasley, leave before I am tempted to take points.'

'For what?'

'For your lack of obedience. Leave!'

Ron shut up and stomped out, throwing the door closed. Snape crooked his fingers to make Harry follow him and re-entered his office.

'What was that?' he demanded the moment the door was closed behind them

'He said ugly things about you!' Harry said immediately now that Ron was out of the line of fire.

'Of course he did.' Snape waved his hand as if that hardly mattered 'Why couldn't you give him a verbal answer instead of wasting perfectly good potions ingredients?'

'I don't know!' Harry said frustrated and gritted his teeth. He was just so angry, he was so sick of everyone looking at him like he was a particularly nasty species of slug, he was so tired of being alone with this. Just that he wasn't really, he realized. Hermione and Severus. He looked up at his father, who was frowning at him, clearly worried. 'Dad, can you please find out what's in the first task for me?'

Snape raised his eyebrows 'I told you I would.'

'Yeah I know.' Harry said miserably, his eyes downcast, looking thoroughly miserable 'I just…'

He trailed away and Snape stood come 'Come on, let's brew something.'

Harry looked up as Snape pulled 'Moste Potente Potions' from its shelf and dropped it in front of him. Harry kept looking up at his father.

'Choose something.' Snape urged and Harry looked down at the worn book, that he and his father had rifled through so often. He stroked the cover reverently and felt his throat closing in. A bit of normalcy, brewing with his dad. He opened the book at any page and pointed at the potion. 'Polyjuice Potion, sure?'

Harry heard the amusement in his father's voice and knew that the past grievance was long forgotten, he gave him a shy smile and turned the page. 'Ah, that's better, Oculus Potion. But you won't be able to take it yet.'

'Why though?' Harry asked, he would rather like to lose his glasses.

'Because you are still growing and thus your eyesight is changing as well. When you are out of your teenage years, you can take it and be free of them.'

'Why does the headmaster still wear glasses or any other adult wizard?' Harry asked curiously as he followed his father back into the lab.

'The potion is expensive, that is why most people don't use it. The headmaster does not wear glasses for his sight.' Harry looked puzzled at that 'They have magical properties.'

'Oh. Do you know what they do?'

Snape shrugged 'A few things. He can look through stone and wood as far as I know… They detect warmth, so he can see if any living being is close.'

Harry thought back to his first year, when he was sitting in front of the mirror of Erised under his cloak and nodded thoughtfully, that made sense…

'It is not as powerful as Moody's eye.' Snape sneered at the mention of the auror. He didn't like the man much. 'Crystallize water, Harry.'

Harry nodded as he watched his father prepare the ingredients that needed to be put in first 'What will you do with this batch then?'

'I will keep it and after you and Mr. Weasley have made up, you will send it to Arthur Weasley as a present.'

'What?' Harry asked, stilling his movements and looking startled

'You and Ronald Weasley will be best friends again soon, I am sure. And if you give this potion to his father after he has bad-mouthed _your_ father…' Snape raised an eyebrow at him and Harry chuckled

'Very Slytherin! You want me to make him feel bad and… what exactly?'

'Force gratitude.' Snape said easily 'He will think twice about abandoning you again. And too, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been very kind to you.'

Harry nodded, he remembered the sweet letter they had written him to encourage his adoption. Yeah, Mr. Weasley did deserve that potion and Ron deserved to feel guilty, so he was decided. As Harry took over brewing the potion, Snape put up another cauldron.

'What are you making?'

'Fertilizer, Dittani and Beast Bites.'

'Beast Bites?' Harry asked confused 'What…?'

'Treats for wild magical creatures. Can you guess what all this is for?'

Harry grinned 'To soften Hagrid up?'

Snape gave him a sly grin 'Something like that.'

Harry laughed, his father took his mission very seriously.

They worked alongside each other for a while before his father spoke again. He seemed hesitant to bring it up 'You do realize why Mr. Weasley was particularly… incensed today?'

Harry looked up and shook his head 'No, why?'

Snape glanced at him and sighed 'The article that came out today.'

Harry gritted his teeth 'Oh the article… That article! I wish I could slice her up and pickle her.'

Snape gave him a sympathetic smile 'It was of course tripe…'

'I wish other people would realize it! Half of what she said didn't even make sense. First of all, I'm fourteen, how hard is that to remember?' Harry spat 'And she didn't even mention Cedric and hardly said anything about the other champions. Wasn't that supposed to be about the Triwizard Tournament and not piece about me? And what is all this crap about rebelling and all of that rot she wrote. I hope you realize I never said any of it!'

Harry glared at his father and Snape nodded 'Of course not.'

'I didn't even say much in that closet other than 'err' and she just went mad with that.'

'Mad is a pretty good description of Rita Skeeter.' Snape murmured 'No one in their right mind would believe anything she wrote.'

'But they do!' Harry said frustrated, clinking his stirring rod against the cauldron 'Idiots, all of them!'

'I quite agree' Snape sighed, letting Harry vent his anger and frustration with the world 'I hope they will see more clearly after the first task.'

Harry nodded, looking dejected and hopeless. He stirred his potion 'What did you mean that was the reason Ron behaved like more of a git than usual.'

Snape hesitated again 'You remember what she wrote about you and competing in the tournament.' Harry frowned and nodded 'Especially that you had never needed anyone before and you didn't think the other champions stood a chance.'

'Yeah' Harry bit out, he had been distracted by the way she had misspelled Fleur's and Victor's names, that weren't really that hard to get right.

'He might have thought you had forgotten the adventures you two had gone through together… That you didn't need him.' Snape said softly 'Before you became my son the Weasleys were your surrogate family, but now not even that holds true. He might be afraid of losing you.'

'Well, he's making a good job of it, doesn't look like he's afraid of it to me!' Harry shouted and then took a deep breath 'If he thinks that then and then acts like this to me, he is a total moron!'

'Emotions aren't very logical and they are hard to understand and analyse' his father explained patiently 'He feels threatened and left behind and he lashed out against you. It seems logical to him.'

Harry huffed.

'I am sorry, Harry.'

'What are you sorry for?' Harry asked grumpily

'Well, first for agitating you again after you had just calmed down.' Snape explained 'And for taunting you in class with the article. It can't have helped, but you know…'

'I know.' Harry interrupted and shrugged 'It's okay, Dad, really. I had already forgotten about that. I leave it behind the moment I step out of the room.'

Snape nodded and sighed 'Ah, there was something I needed to tell you. As you are competing in the Tournament your potions project is not necessary just as you are not going to be taking part in the other end of year exams.'

Harry sighed in relief

'But I still wish you would work on it.'

Harry frowned 'Why? Don't I need to concentrate on the Tournament.'

'Indeed you must, but it might be a good way for you to forget your worries, Harry and…' Snape trailed away, cutting his ingredients with more care than usual.

'And? Dad?'

'Well… it would force you to spend time with me.'

Harry blinked and then smiled 'I would spend time with you anyway dad.'

'I am sure you would wish to.' Snape said seriously 'But there is no better cover than you being my apprentice and working on the project because I am too much of a git to just let you off the hook.'

Harry's smile turned bitter. He hated having to make up excuses so he could spend time with his own father. He hated that he had to listen to other people badmouth him and agree. He hated all this secrecy. But there was no other way. 'Yeah, of course.'

* * *

><p>When Harry returned to the Common Room that night he found Hermione there, bent over a book as usual 'Hey Hermione.'<p>

She looked up and smiled widely 'Hey, Harry.'

Harry blinked and then said 'Something's different about you. I hadn't realized but…'

Hermione grinned wider and then it struck Harry 'Your teeth! They look… err…'

Hermione actually chuckled 'Well, when Goyle hit me with that curse Madam Pomfrey shrank the back and told me to stop her, when they returned to normal size. I let her carry on bit, it was too good a chance to pass up.'

'Ah… why didn't you ever do it yourself?'

'My parents forbade me to do any magic on myself, especially anything medical. You know, they're dentists, they don't think a fourteen year old should be playing around medicating and healing herself… But it was Madam Pomfrey, so they'll be okay with it.' She shrugged and smiled cheekily. Harry laughed

'Well, it looks really good.' Harry said heartily and plopped onto the sofa next to her 'I brewed Oculus Potion today.'

'But you're too young to drink it.' Hermione said immediately

'I know, it's for Ron's dad. My dad said that I should give it to him after Ron and I made up to make him feel bad.'

'Ah!' Hermione said 'That's pretty Slytherin.'

Harry smiled softly 'That's my dad.'

'He's really smart.' Hermione sighed 'I think you and Ron will be friends again, too.'

'Do you think I should forgive him?' Harry asked frowning 'when he finally asks for it.'

Hermione shrugged and then made a face 'Wearing that pin is pretty foul of him. But he'll regret it and come around, I'm sure.'

'Well, then there's two of you. I am not so certain.' Harry grumbled 'You and my dad do think alike.'

Hermione beamed at him and Harry felt a churning in his stomach, he shouldn't encourage her like that. But on the other hand, he knew that Hermione did not have any hope anyway, so was it really encouraging? He was getting headache 'I'm going to bed. So glad that it's Friday!'

Hermione nodded 'I'll finish this essay and then I'll go to bed too.'

'Good night' Harry yawned

'Good night' was the whispered response

* * *

><p>'Hagrid!'<p>

'Ah, Professor Snape!' Hagrid beamed at the professor and straightened up from his garden. Snape leaned on his low fence.

'I see you are working on the garden again, the pumpkins this year were magnificent as usual.'

Hagrid beamed at the praise

'What are you going to plant next?'

'Ah, don't know yet, Pr'fessor.'

Snape nodded and looked into the Dark Forest for a while 'I am worried about Harry, Hagrid. You are his oldest and closest friend. He came to you first about advice for the adoption.'

Hagrid puffed out his chest 'The Tourn'ment's dangerous.' Hagrid nodded to underline his statement.

'If he just knew what he was facing… If he could prepare. It would alleviate his nervousness.' Snape sighed theatrically 'I feel so hopeless, Hagrid. How can I help him face the unknown? Ever since I became his father I have been questioning myself… Am I enough? Will I ever fill the void left by his parents?' Hagrid was close to tears now 'Now I am put to the test and feel wholly inadequate… If only James and Lily could be here, I would do anything to bring him back a _real_ parent…'

'Don' say that pr'fessor! You are enough, Harry woul'nta want to hear anythin' else!' Hagrid cried 'And if it helps…'

Hagrid sighed, looked around and then leaned closer 'Tell 'im it's Norbert and his siblin's'

Norbert? 'Hagrid?'

'He'll understand! Can' say no more.'

Snape blinked but then nodded 'Thank you so much, Hagrid.'

Snape really hoped this hint was enough for Harry. If not, he still had the potions he had brewed for Hagrid, maybe that would get him more than just a hint.

* * *

><p>The next possible opportunity Snape pulled Harry away from his peers into a dark nook.<p>

'Do you know who Norbert is?'

Harry immediately put together the name with his knowledge that his father wanted to pump Hagrid for information about the first task. He gasped 'Dragons!'

Snape's eyes went wide with shock and he gripped Harry's shoulders 'No!'

Harry's eyes looked wide with fear and he was practically frozen in shock. Snape felt a tremble go through his arms and pulled Harry against his chest to hug him close. Dragons! For Merlin's sake, what were they thinking? To have children face creatures like that! They would end up as roasted Dragon dinner! Harry was shivering in his arms. Reassurance, he needed reassurance.

'Don't worry, Harry. We'll prepare you, there are things we can do. We'll have you take the Ice Potion, you remember from First Year?'

'Your riddle.' Harry murmured against his cloak and nodded.

'There are salves I can brew to protect your skin from scratches…'

'But how will I defeat it?'

'They can't want you to defeat it. I will investigate further. There must be dragon tamers… We will find a way, I promise.'

Harry leaned against his father and sighed in relief. He wasn't alone, he had someone on his side, who would protect him and do anything to help him.

Help him!

'You are not allowed to help.' Harry said, looking up 'The rules.'

'Damn the rules!' Snape whispered furiously, cupping Harry's cheek 'You were not supposed to enter at all…'

'Severus?'

The voice froze them both in place. Snape let go of Harry and stepped out of the nook 'Aurora!'

He heard Harry grumble behind him. Auror looked surprised to see Harry emerging behind him and refusing to meet her eyes or acknowledge her presence.

'Mr. Potter.'

'Professor.', that one word carried so much resentment, that Aurora staggered mentally. Harry had never been defiant or even cheeky in her class. He was always polite and friendly.

'You are dismissed, Mr. Potter. Go to your next class.' Snape interrupted her musings and Harry dashed off, without looking at them once.

'What where you doing there together?'

'I was admonishing him.' Snape lied smoothly 'I had seen him lurking near the forest last night from the windows while on night patrol.'

'Oh, he was probably trying to find out more about the first task.'

'Anything you know, I don't?' Severus asked lightly, falling into step beside her

'Oh, well I can see a lot from my tower and there were suspicious… bursts of flame.' She smiled at him 'I turned my telescope down and what should I see but…' she lowered he voice 'dragons!'

Snape did his best to look surprised 'Really? But that's…'

'Irresponsible.' Aurora nodded 'To have dangerous animals like that so close to a school. To have children face them!'

Snape nodded, agreeing fiercely 'Did you see anything else?'

'There was something curious… golden eggs.'

'Golden eggs?'

'They glinted in the moonlight. That's why I looked closer. They were lying with the other dragon eggs.'

Snape frowned 'Could you see how many?'

'I counted four.'

Snape looked up to her 'One for each champion. They have to steal them!'

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I am so sorry it took so long! This chapter was especially hard to write, I'm not sure why... The beginning worked well but after their confrontation it was just a pain to write... Hope I'll get back on that horse soon... Still, longest chapter yet!<p>

If you like my style and want more Severitus, I have another story going on, called '**All I Want For Christmas**', it's a challenge response for potionsandsnitchesDOTcom.

And don't forget to listen in on the first chapter of '**love is a charm' on youtube**, in my 'lovely' voice. Search for "Audiobook ~ Love is a charm ~ Intro & Prologue" I will post more chapters if I get a few reviews or any sign that anybody gives a crap ;)

**Reviews**:

Thanks so much for your lovely reviews and patience with me:

**BlueWater5, DarkRavie, Anaquine, joshsmom1983, Silverstargirl, Estel Ashlee Snape, HiddenViolet, delenda est c**

**PadfootIsMyHomeDawg**: Thanks so much for the praise and continued support! You don't know how much it mens to me to read comments from you guys and see that you like my work. It's really gratifying to see the same people come back for more, it's one of the gretest compliment!

**The Lonely God With a Box**: wow, thank you so much for your three long reviews, they were such a treat to read!

1. Oh, I was always a Snape/Aurora shipper :D Especially becuse she is such an underdeveloped character that you can basically do anything with her as a ff author. I haven't really planned on letting Harry know that sev was in love with his mom, as of yet its only been a device for character development for snape. But i might let that bomb blow some day ;) Occlumency will take care of the visions, but let's not forget that Harry is a very unexperienced and young occlumense, he might slip at some moment...

2. Sev calling hermione harrys girlfriend was just a little pun on hermiones crush on him ;) he is totally unaware of that. the hugging and apparating thing might come up again, I'm planning a prank with it but don't know if it'll make the series or if I'll just put it into the 'love is a dream' oneshot collection. snape realized that hermione was the only child who had no parent present to reassure her, he thought it might be diffucult for her to watch them fawn over their children while she was alone and probably scared as well. snapes views and reasons to join the death eater will come up in this series as well. i will have a lot of arguments between harry and snape, as harry is getting more comfortable with their relationship and is put under a lot of stress. but remember, snape grew up in the muggle world (still lives there, albeit isolated and only 3 months a year), his pureblooded family side abandoned his mother and he was in love with lily. that should give you a few pointers as to how he thinks about muggles and the muggle world.

3. Maybe my trnslation of aromas isn't right, but you must've heard of them. as Harry said, they're often used in baking. rum aroma for example, if you have children in the house and you don't want them ingesting alcohol. but there's also vanilla, orange and much more. as you know I stay close to canon, snape was not involved in the torture of the longbottoms, which does not mean he feels no guilt over it. there was a little more about her crush in this chapter. well, a crush being crushed (yeah, bad pun, but I coulnd't resist). Your question over ron is answered in this chapter, I made him a bit worse than in canon with actually wearing the pin, but as snape says, he has more issues with harry than in canon


End file.
